An Unlikely Path
by Joy4
Summary: Chapter 14 has been revised. Chapter 15 will be posted soon! What happens after the dance ends for Kate and Leopold? You'll be surprised where their journey leads them.
1. Default Chapter

**Thank you for reading my story. My fanfic follows the Theatrical release of the film, where Stuart and Leopold are not related.**

As Leopold gracefully waltzed Kate around the dance floor, she was aware of every eye on the room upon her. But, no one's stare was more fervent than that of Leopold's Uncle Millard and Miss Tree; both sporting identical wide-eyed, gaping mouth expressions. As she looked about the room, with each turn, Kate felt as if she was on an elaborate movie set. She was certain this could not be real. All these people had to be actors or she was deep inside a cruel dream. Her heart pounded relentlessly and she felt as if she might faint. Leopold must have sensed the urgency in Kate's expression, because he quickly led her from the dance floor and up the stairs; the very stairs Kate had just descended to accept her new position at CRG. Leopold thought it best to avoid a publicly embarrassing confrontation with his Uncle, which Millard was quite capable of. He pulled Kate into the first room at the top of the stairs, quickly closing the door. They stood facing each other for a moment, before Kate fell into Leopold's arms.

"Leopold" Kate whispered breathlessly. "This can't be real."

"I can not quite believe this is real myself, but I am holding you and you feel very real to me." Leopold said as he gently caressed Kate's face. "How is it that you are here? Stuart said quite adamently that I could not stay nor would I ever see you again."

"Stuart said he was wrong and that _**I**_ belong **_here_**_..._this is how it's supposed to be."

"And, just how did he arrive at this conclusion?" Leopold asked .

Kate told Leopold about her speech and the pictures she was in. "I don't understand it either... I think Stuart is the only one who really does. But, here I am." Kate paused and her eyes welled with tears. " Oh God...I hope you still want me. I can never go back and I didn't know how I was going to live without you."

Leopold touched his hand to Kate's face and smiled as he wiped a stray tear away. "You will never have to live without me. You are home now." Leopold kissed Kate with a passion they had both only dreamed about.

Downstairs, the sound of hushed whispers filled the room, as Otis signaled for the music to resume. Millard yelled for Otis, demanding to see Leopold in his study, at once. Kate and Leopold were still in an embrace, when they were interrupted by a loud knock. Leopold opened the door and ushered Otis into the room.

"Your Uncle wishes to see you in his study, at once, your Grace."

"Ah, what a surprise. Well, I must say, I am rather looking forward to this." Leopold said with a decidedly wicked smile. Otis raised his eyebrows in a very discrete manner and an almost indiscernible grin.

"Well, my dearest Katherine, as much as I hate to leave you, for even a second, I must attend to my Uncle. Otis, can you take care of Kate for me? I promise to return as quickly as I can." Leopold kissed Kate's hand and said, smiling, as he walked out the door, " If I do not return in an hour, send a search party out for me." Leopold made his way down the stairs, confident that Otis would not ask Kate too many questions, which she would not be able to answer.

* * *

Otis offered Kate a glass of wine, which she readily accepted. He returned promptly and Kate assured him she was fine to wait alone. Otis obliged, hesitantly and left Kate. She took a few gulps of wine and began surveying the room. It was apparently a small library and she made her way over to a handsome leather sofa near a window. Kate looked out onto Old Madison Ave, dimly lit with gas streetlights. "Utterly amazing" she said to herself as she took a deep breath and another gulp of wine. Kate sat on the sofa and soon stretched out, as exhaustion set in.

Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Her first thought was of Charlie and what would become of him. Kate's mother had been widowed when they were very young and had struggled to raise Kate and Charlie alone. Before she died, only 3 short years ago, Kate promised her mother that she would take care of Charlie until he was self-sufficient. Kate had teased her ailing mother, saying she might be taking care of Charlie for the rest of his life in that case. Kate managed to rise above their financially limited upbringing. She excelled academically and completed her Master's Degree in Marketing. In a short time, she worked herself up the ranks at CRG.

Charlie, on the other hand, barely managed to graduate high school. His father's death had impacted him so deeply. Loveable and endearing, Charlie wandered aimlessly from one job to another. After watching a friend perform in a play, Charlie became fascinated with acting. He enrolled in college and decided to pursue theatre arts as a major. Kate was thoroughly surprised after seeing Charlie perform in school productions. He actually was quite good. Although she doubted he could support himself this way, she was supportive and happy he found some direction in life. But, now what? She had broken her promise to her mother. He was totally alone, with little income and living in Kate's relatively expensive apartment. She began calculating in her mind when the rent was next due. Kate was overwhelmed with guilt over leaving her brother behind.

Her thoughts then shifted to CRG. She had worked so hard to achieve her success, but at the moment of seeing those pictures, that all did not matter anymore. She wondered what they thought became of her. She didn't want people to believe she jumped off of a bridge, but just walked away from her promotion. Of course, she had no way to ever know what the world thought happened to Kate McKay. Kate closed her eyes and was soon asleep on the sofa.

* * *

Downstairs, guests passed Leopold as they began leaving the party. He spied Miss Tree, looking red-eyed and weepy as he walked down the hallway. Hesitating before knocking on the study door, Leopold wondered how his Uncle grew to be such a cold and disdainful man. Leopold's beloved father was a compassionate man with an infectious sense of humor. He wondered how two brothers could grow so differently. Leopold's parents died within three years of each other, when he was just a boy. His Uncle was granted guardianship of Leopold and controlling power of the family fortune. Millard failed to invest wisely while frivolously squandering the assets, leaving the family in great debt. Millard brought the family to America, seeking greener pastures. He had hoped to secure a rich bride for Leopold, thus, saving the Mountbattens from total financial ruin. He thought their future was secured tonight, until Leopold failed to choose Miss Tree as his bride.

Leopold drew in a deep breath, rolled his eyes and prepared for his Uncle's wrath, as he knocked on the study door.

"Come in" bellowed his Uncle. Millard sat behind his desk, clearly enraged. "Leopold, I demand explication!"

"Well Uncle, there is not much to explain as I can see. I was ordered to choose a bride tonight and I did just that." Leopold answered matter-of-factly.

"A rich bride, Leopold. Not just a bride."

"I chose to marry for love not fortune. I would be living in misery married to Miss Tree."

" Miserable, but financially secure, Leopold. If you marry a woman of no means and live in poverty, even the deepest love will turn to misery. How are you even acquainted with this woman? Who is her family?"

" Kate has no family, she lost both her parents as I have. We met while I was, um… traveling and have been corresponding by letter. " He hoped his Uncle would not press for more information. Leopold was already growing weary of this conversation. He only wanted to return to Kate, but knew he had to make arrangements for her.

"Uncle, Kate's belongings seem to have gone astray during her journey. She will be needing a wardrobe."

"A wardrobe? She may stay until she secures passage back to where ever she came from. I am not in the habit of taking in stray women."

Leopold should have been used to the tactless and unkind things that came from his Uncle's mouth, but he was not. " Kate is an accomplished and educated woman of great character. If you would not be so blinded by money, you might come to admire her."

" I have no intentions of any such thing. And be informed, Leopold, I will never give my consent to this marriage."

"But, I do not need your consent now, do I." replied Leopold, whose anger grew with each breath.

"If you wish to live under this roof you do. And, that is my final word. You may secure Constance's assistance for Miss McKay. This conversation is over."

Leopold quickly walked out the study, slamming the door just a bit harder than he should have. He found Otis standing outside of the library. " Miss McKay has fallen asleep"

"Thank you Otis. Could you ask Constance to ready my cousin's quarters for Kate? We shall be there shortly."

"Yes, your Grace." nodded Otis.

Leopold quietly entered the room and found Kate asleep on the sofa. He stood there for a long moment watching her and still not quite believing that this was real. He sat next to Kate and began softly stroking her hair until she woke.

"Leopold, you're back. So...how did it go with your Uncle? He hates me...doesn't he?"

"It went as well as can be expected Kate. My Uncle will be fine, once he mourns the loss of Miss Tree's fortune."

"Leopold, what happens now? I don't have anything; no clothes, no money…nothing."

"No Kate, you are wrong. You and I, we have each other and that is everything."

Leopold put his hand inside his jacket pocket, pulling out his mother's ring. He had kept it in his pocket each day as a reminder of Kate. He had prayed for this moment but never quite believed it would happen. Kate took a deep breath, as Leopold got down on one knee and looked intently into her eyes. "I love you desperately Kate. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kate's eyes welled with tears as she nodded and whispered "yes." Leopold slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit as if it were custom- made for her. Kate looked at her finger, recalling the day she saw the ring for the first time. Leopold smiled and kissed Kate; holding her tightly.

"You must be exhausted my dear. You shall be staying in my cousin Sarah's quarters. You both appear to be of similar size and her wardrobe will suit you well. Constance, my Aunt's maid will be assisting you."

"Where are your cousin and Aunt, Leopold? Did I see them tonight?"

He hesitated before responding. "There is a family matter and they have returned to England for a period of time. But we will speak more about this tomorrow." Leopold kissed Kate one more time. "Come my darling, let us get you settled."

* * *

As they walked, Leopold assured Kate not to worry about the staff asking any questions. He explained that it would be inappropriate for them to do so. He tried to tactfully describe such rudimentary things as what indoor plumbing was like in 1876 and other such useful information. Kate chuckled, although she was starting to worry about the lack of the modern comforts she was certainly used to. She followed Leopold up another flight of stairs and to the open door of a well-appointed and large room. "These are your quarters, my dear."

Kate peered inside, "Oh, what a beautiful room. Come inside." She called, holding out her hand.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Kate. Men do not enter ladies quarters unless they are married. However, I much prefer your customs in this regard."

A cheery looking, older woman appeared at the doorway. "Constance, may I present Miss Katherine McKay to you." said Leopold.

"Why, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss McKay."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you too." replied Kate.

"Constance, please take good care of my girl for me. She has consented to be my wife, you know."

"Oh my! What wonderful news, your Grace. Congratulations to you both!"

The expression on Leopold's face, as he looked at Kate was something Constance had never witnessed before. She smiled to herself and felt such happiness for him. Constance also had cared for Leopold since he was a young boy, and felt he was more like a son than a royal subject.

"Please come in, Miss McKay. Good night, your Grace." Constance smiled at Leopold.

He kissed Kate's hand. "I love you Kate…sleep well."

"I love you too."

"Good night, your Grace!" Constance said as she took Kate by the arm, leading her into the room.

Kate turned and looked at Leopold one more time. Their eyes met as Constance closed the door. Leopold turned and walked down the hallway. He could only pray that this was not a dream.

Kate looked around the elegantly appointed room.

" I think you shall be quite comfortable here. I have laid out some sleeping garments for you. May I assist you?"

" I am not used to someone helping me. Would you mind if I was alone?" Kate responded, hoping that she would not offend Constance.

"If you insist, Miss McKay. But, ring if you need any assistance and when you need the light turned down. You may hang your gown here." Constance said as she pointed to a closet and then turned down the bed.

"Thank you so much." Kate forced a smile.

Constance reluctantly left Kate alone. She hoped this would not displease Leopold, as it was quite unacceptable to do such a thing. Kate surveyed the exquisite room. Leopold had described their rather primitive plumbing, which certainly did not please Kate. The bathroom was found and Kate hoped she used the contraption correctly. Kate began to undress and a small folded piece of paper fell to the floor. She had forgotten that Stuart had given it to her when Charlie was not looking. She had tucked it into the top of her dress. He had told her not to read it until she had gotten there. Kate sat on the side of the bed and slowly unfolded the paper. Seeing Stuart's familiar handwriting brought tears to Kate's eyes.

_Dear Kate,_

_I wish you happiness with Leopold._

_But, you have one chance only to change your mind. Next Friday the portal will be open until midnight. I am sure of it. I just had to let you know._

_Stuart_

Kate took a deep breath. She had not expected this. Stuart had seemed so firm in his conviction that this was where Kate was supposed to be. She wondered what was the motivation behind this final act of compassion. At this moment, Kate could not even contemplate such a thing. She was fully committed to Leopold and their new life together. Kate carefully folded the note into a small square. She removed her gown and ripped a small section of the hem open, Kate tucked the note inside. She hung the gown in the far end of the closet, hoping to hide the last fragment of her past.

* * *

Upstairs, Leopold shared his elation with Otis, as his quarters were readied for the night.

" Otis, who would believe that a person could experience such despondency and such joy in one evening?"

"Yes, quite an extraordinary turn of events, your Grace. I am exceedingly happy for you. However, I do not believe your Uncle is quite sharing in your delight."

"Well, that was to be expected. But, I believe he will come around to find Kate as delightful as I do."

" One can only hope, your Grace."

Once alone, Leopold could not fathom being able to fall asleep. He ached to hold Kate in his arms. Wished he could hold her all night as he did just a few days ago. However, in 1876, this would be unheard of. Throwing caution to the wind, Leopold tiptoed barefoot to Kate's room. Barely asleep, she woke to a faint knock on the door. She slowly opened the door, to see Leopold standing in his robe.

"Leopold, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Kate. I needed to hold you once more. To be certain I am not dreaming." He took Kate into his arms, stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "Sleep well, Kate. We will spend a glorious day tomorrow."

One last kiss and Leopold made his way, undetected, back to his quarters. Despite longing to stay together, they both slept blissfully happy. Tomorrow could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

A new life, in an unfamiliar world was beginning for Kate. The people she left behind would be faced with questions and challenges they never imagined.

As Charlie and Stuart watched Kate's last seconds in their world, they never got to see her final moment. Interrupted by a police officer, she was then gone forever. Charlie was grateful that his last image of Kate would always be her beautiful face, filled with anticipation, rather than her fearless plunge toward the East River. To Stuart, that moment was almost the crowning achievement in his scientific research.

The police officer radioed for help. Within seconds, the sound of sirens was heard heading toward the bridge. Several late night pedestrians returning home to Brooklyn, stopped to watch the ensuing commotion. Stuart and Charlie began to panic, realizing the enormity of just how much trouble they could be in. Within moments, the rescue activity on the bridge and in the water was in full force. Whether it was fate or divine intervention, they would never know, but a multi-vehicle collision occurred. With all attention turning to the roadway below and almost miraculously, Charlie and Stuart were able to slip away into the darkness. They walked briskly and with hearts pounding they debated whether it was best to go home or not. They decided it would be safest to stay out of any public areas and headed straight for their apartment building.

Once inside, they bypassed the elevator and sprinted up the stairs to Stuart's apartment. Slamming the door behind them, they both fell onto the sofa, out of breath and exhausted. Aside from Bart's whining, there was silence for what seemed to be forever. There was nothing fitting to be said at such a moment. Finally, Charlie broke the silence.

"My God Stuart, how do you know that Kate didn't kill herself? Maybe they're going to find her body in the river. How could I have let her do that? " Charlie's frantic voice cracked, as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Charlie, you saw the pictures, she was there! There's no question she made it. She's home now."

"Home? This is her home."

"No, she belonged there. Everything that happened was supposed to happen."

"Jesus Christ Stuart, this is insanity. I can't believe I let my sister jump off of a bridge. I must be insane. What the hell I am going to do. She's all I had." Charlie put his head into his hands, choking back his tears.

Although emotionally distant in general, Stuart tried his best to comfort Charlie. "Hey Charlie, I'm here for you. Hell, we could have almost been brother-in-laws, had I not been such a crappy boyfriend to Kate."

"Yeah, well that's a lot of comfort. So, now what? Are they going to find us? What do we do?"

"I think we better lay low for awhile. Watch the news in the morning; maybe we'll get a better idea if they have good descriptions. Want to hang out here? Maybe you don't want to go up there tonight?"

"Yeah thanks Stuart, I don't think I could go in there right now."

Stuart sat in his chair, watching Charlie pace the floor, nervously. Eventually, Charlie stretched out on the sofa, much to Stuart's relief. Neither felt compelled to engage in awkward conversation. The silence was actually consoling, as they both thought of Kate. Charlie turned the television on and clicked from channel to channel. Emotionally exhausted, they both fell asleep rather quickly. Charlie woke early in the morning to the sounds of the early local news on the television. Still not fully conscious, he was jolted awake when he heard the words, "Brooklyn Bridge". Charlie opened his eyes and felt an icy cold sweep through his body.

"Holy shit! Stu, wake up!"

Stuart woke in flash and they both sat, leaning over toward the television, eyes glued. There was a special news report about a rescue recovery at the Brooklyn Bridge. Charlie, secretly hoping Kate was found alive, praying they did not find a body. Stuart knew that Kate would never be found. They listened intently to the newscaster, on location.

"An unidentified woman jumped from the Brooklyn Bridge late last night at approximately 11:45. A New York City police officer arrived after passing motorists reported a woman crossing the steel girders above the vehicle lanes. Rescue operations have been unsuccessful in locating a survivor. Witnesses describe two men who were observed to be standing on the bridge. It was unclear if they were with the woman or were pedestrians who happen to be on the bridge at the same time. There were no detailed descriptions of either the woman or the men on the bridge, due to the darkness. However, several witnesses in cars describe her as wearing a long dress. The police officer described the men as Caucasian, with brown hair and in their 30's. He described the woman as also Caucasian and in her 30's as well. She was possibly blonde. That's all the information we have at this time. We'll update you as more information comes in."

Charlie and Stuart breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other, shaking their heads "I don't know Stuart, I think I'll be afraid to go outside for awhile."

"Don't act suspicious, or you'll make yourself suspicious. You know what I mean?" replied Stuart.

"What the hell will I say when someone from CRG calls? Uh, Kate's not here, she took a little trip?"

"Hey, you'll think of something. Just don't pick up till you're ready."

"Well, I'm going up there Stuart. I've got to do it."

"Want some company"

"No, thanks. I have to do this on my own. Damn, I don't even know when the rent is due or how I would even pay it. I wish I had done more when Kate was here. Too late now." Charlie looked forlorn as he headed for the door. He poked around his pocket for the keys. "See ya later, Stu."

Stuart nodded and headed for the phone.

Charlie walked slowly down the flight of stairs. He hesitated as he put the key in the door, before opening it and walking in. "Kate, I'm home" Charlie whispered, as he shook his head with a pained look in his eyes. Charlie walked from room to room, looking for any sign that Kate was there. The apartment was just as she left it; neat as a pin and everything in its place. Charlie walked into Kate's room. On the dresser he found Leopold's invitation to dinner and a rose saved from their rooftop date. He walked into the kitchen and saw the answering machine blinking with countless number of messages. Charlie was reluctant to press the button. As he did, he slumped down in the chair.

"Hey Charlie, it's me. Don't forget I have that dinner tonight. I'll be pretty late. We'll celebrate tomorrow night. There's chicken in the fridge if you want. Have a good night."

Charlie's blood ran cold and he felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Kate, its JJ. What kind of stunt was that? Where the hell are you? You better call me Kate. I don't even know what to say right now."

"Kate, it's Darcy. JJ just called me. Kate, what's going on? Please call me!"

"Kate, it's JJ again. It's 3AM. Where are you? You have me worried here Kate. Call me!."

"Kate, it's Darcy. Please call me. Please."

"Kate, look, I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't know if I should fire you right now, or if you've lost your mind. Geeze Kate, I'm going to start thinking that you're the one who jumped off the bridge last night. Hey, bad joke, I know. Kate, help me out here. I have the big wigs breathing down my neck. You have to call me Kate, I mean it."

The machine buzzed, indicating the last message. Charlie deleted them all, except Kate's.

Charlie did not know what to do with himself. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head. He was woken up at 9 by the phone. Half asleep, he picked it up without thinking.

"Is this Charlie?"

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?"

"Charlie, this is JJ. Where the hell is Kate? What's going on? I saw you and that lame ex-boyfriend of hers last night. Put Kate on the phone."

"Well, JJ, I can't. She's not here."

"Where is she? She's in a lot of trouble"

"There was a family emergency. That's why I was there, to tell her."

"What family? As far as I knew, you're her only family."

"Well, you see JJ, there's this, uh, Aunt."

"An Aunt?"

"Yeah, an Aunt. She's sick."

"Where does she live?"

"Uh, in, uh, Albany."

"Albany. Did she drive?"

"Yeah, she rented a car and drove upstate. I haven't heard from her yet."

"Well, when you do, tell her she better call me immediately."

"Sure JJ."

Charlie ended the call and unplugged the phone. He crawled back into bed, pulling the covers back over his head. Perhaps he would wake up to find this was all a bad dream.


	3. chapter3

Kate woke Tuesday morning to the distinct sound of pouring water. She slowly opened her eyes, as her head lay on the thick feather pillow. It took just a second for Kate to realize this was not at all a dream, but that she was truly here in 1876. Constance peeked out from inside the bathroom and saw that Kate was awake.

"Good morning Miss McKay. I am sorry if I have disturbed you, but the morning hour is growing late and Leopold is anxiously waiting for you in the breakfast room."

"Growing late? What time is it?"

"Why, it is almost 9:30."

Kate sat up quickly, almost in a panic. "Oh my gosh, I never sleep this late."

This was indeed true. Kate was an early riser, even on weekends. She had her weekday morning routine down to a science. Up at 6, make coffee, yoga while studying notes for work, shower, get dressed, read the paper with her coffee and out the door to catch the subway by 8.

"There is no problem. You must have been quite exhausted from your long journey. I thought you might like a bath and prepared one for you."

Kate would have preferred a shower, but guessed that they were something in her past now. She liked baths, but more for relaxing. Hot, steamy showers were part of her morning ritual. This would take some getting used to. Kate hoped that plumbing innovations were just around the corner.

Kate thought of what to say to Constance, to indicate she did not want any help with the bath. She was a sweet woman and Kate did not want to offend her. After all, she was just doing her job. But, Kate could not imagine being helped with such a thing. In the end, however, Kate decided to just go along with the protocol of the day and start getting accustomed to her new life as a future Duchess. That made her laugh inside, the thought of her being royalty. If only that snobby Massapequa High School Prom Queen Karen Rose could see her now. Now that was poetic justice, thought Kate.

The bath was actually quite lovely. The water was scented with some sort of bath salts. Constance respected Kate's privacy and puttered around the bedroom, only lending a hand when necessary. Kate was not thrilled to be washing her hair with bar soap, but apparently shampoo had not yet been invented. Constance rinsed Kate's hair with cider vinegar, washing away any soap residue.

Kate dried off with a thick towel and picked a rather pretty outfit to wear. Leopold's cousin had a vast wardrobe and there was much to pick from. The long skirt and jacket was not that far off from something Kate would have had in her own closet. She had a few extra under-layers she was not used to and some rather uncomfortable boots. Kate sat at the dressing table and attempted to fix her hair.

"Let me assist you." Constance offered.

Kate obliged, not having a clue as how to make her hair looked as if she belonged.

"Forgive me, but I must say that American ladies have unique hair designs."

Kate laughed. "If you are referring to my chopped up haircut, let's say that this was an experiment gone bad. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Well, you certainly do have beautiful hair and it will look lovely."

Constance pinned Kate's hair up artfully. She offered Kate some of Ann's make-up. A small pot of rouge, which doubled as blush and lipstick, added color to Kate's face. Kate never wore a lot of make-up, so she was not missing her cosmetics right away. She was missing her moisturizer and the other lotions and potions she loved to buy.

Kate stood up and looked at her reflection in the dressing mirror. It was not so bad. Kate was rather pleasantly surprised.

"I do say you look quite lovely, Miss McKay."

"Thanks Constance. Oh, and please, call me Kate. This Miss McKay thing is way too formal for me. I am just an everyday person, about as far away from royalty as a person can get."

"If you insist, but I will call you Miss Kate. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, that's a deal."

Constance was amused with Kate's manner of speech and informality. She felt that Kate was a fine match for Leopold's unorthodox way of viewing life; as a Duke.

Kate took a deep breath, as she walked to the door.

"Wish me luck, Constance. I am afraid that Leopold's Uncle Millard is not very pleased with my presence. To be honest, he scares me."

"Now, now, do not let him frighten you. His bark is worse than his bite. Since Lady Mountbatten and Miss Ann have gone abroad to care for Miss Rebecca, he has been quite downcast."

"Miss Rebecca? Is she Leopold's cousin?"

"Why yes, his Grace has not informed you of the family matter?" asked Constance.

"Uh, no. I am afraid not."

"Oh dear. Forgive me. I think it best that Master Leopold inform you of the circumstance." Constance was visibly upset by what she felt was a lapse of judgement on her part. Kate assured her it was fine, but was anxious to find out what the big secret was.

Kate took a deep breath and headed out the door to the breakfast room. Otis met her in the hallway and escorted her downstairs. Kate's heart was pounding as she wiped beads of nervous sweat from her face. She was anxious to see Leopold but dreading the sight of his uncle.

Kate entered the room and apparently interrupted a heated conversation between Leopold and his uncle. Leopold jumped to his feet, to greet her.

"Good morning, my dear. You look absolutely lovely." Leopold walked over and took Kate's hand, kissing it several times. He had woken up before the sun rose, unable to contain his excitement at seeing Kate in the morning. The hours waiting for Kate seemed to last an eternity. He looked at Kate lovingly, thinking she grew more beautiful each time he saw her.

Millard sat at the table, rising half-heartedly as Kate walked toward the table. He grumbled good morning and excused himself from the table. Kate's expression mirrored her discomfort.

"Oh Kate, never mind him. Come join me for breakfast, I waited for you."

"Leopold, how can I ignore that?"

Kate looked up and saw several of the house staff prepared to serve them. She knew enough to remain silent about Millard for now. Kate nodded and sat as Leopold pulled the chair out for her.

On the table lay the most elaborate breakfast display. Leopold's description of the culinary arts was right on target.

"My goodness Leopold, do you eat like this everyday?"

Leopold explained that cooking and entertaining in the Victorian era was extravagant for the upper classes. They enjoyed large breakfasts, light lunches, afternoon tea and late dinners, consisting of many courses.

"I hope you'll love me when I gain weight, Leopold."

"I will love you no matter what the shape or size."

Kate and Leopold enjoyed a sumptuous breakfast. He playfully held her hand under the table whenever he could.

"Marry me Kate." Leopold said softly, so the staff would not hear him.

"I am going to marry you Leopold." Kate whispered back, looking confused.

"No, I mean, marry me today!"

"Today? What are you saying? We can't just go and get married today"

"Why not?" Leopold asked.

"Um, well, I guess I don't know. Aren't there papers to be filled out and plans to be made?"

"We are in 1876 my dear, with a lot less procedures than you are accustomed to, I suppose. And besides, being a duke carries some privilege."

"I don't know Leopold. What's the rush?"

Leopold wanted to continue this discussion, but away from the eyes and ears of the staff.

He suggested they take a walk so he could show Kate "his" New York. Kate was anxious to get out of the house so she could ask about his cousin and further discuss his urgency to marry without delay.

Kate thanked the staff and left the room with Leopold. Constance and Otis were waiting by the front door, with a hat and cloak for Kate and a coat for Leopold. It was a delightful, early spring day. Leopold wrapped his arm through Kate's, as the pair began strolling down elegant Old Madison Ave.


	4. chapter 4

Charlie was roused from his sleep on Tuesday, by loud knocking on the apartment door. He froze in a momentary panic, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Kate, are you there? Charlie? It's Darcy."

"Oh, thank God" Charlie thought, as he breathed deeply, trying to calm his pounding heart. He was sure it would have been the police, who had tracked him down. He was not in the mood to deal with Darcy right now, but it was certainly preferable to the police.

Charlie jumped out of bed, raked his fingers through his disheveled hair and straightened his clothes as he walked to the door. He had no idea what he would say, but assumed he would think of something. He opened the door and there stood Kate's faithful assistant, looking quite distressed.

"Charlie, what's going on? Where is Kate? J.J. is furious. He thinks she lost her mind." Darcy rambled on, frantically.

"I already told J.J. that she went upstate."

"Come on Charlie, you don't have an Aunt in Albany."

Darcy seemed suspicious, but thankfully made no connection between the bridge incident and Kate. Charlie did not know Darcy very well. He knew she was devoted to Kate, whom she considered her mentor and friend. Kate had always joked about Darcy's obsession with romance novels.

"Look Darcy, I really don't know what to say. I don't think she's coming back." Charlie hesitated for a moment. "No, she's NOT coming back. OK? There, I said it."

"What? What are you talking about?" Darcy's tone was becoming more distressed.

Charlie decided it was enough of the sick Aunt charade. How long could he keep that story going? He did not want to be harassed by Kate's co-workers everyday and risk suspicious questioning. "OK Darcy, this is all I know. She left to be with Leopold. I haven't heard from her and I don't know when I will." There, he said it. And with the exception of a few small details, it was not a lie either.

A smile slowly spread over Darcy's face. Of course, she had no clue that Kate had stepped back into time. Darcy was caught up in the fantasy of a romance novel come to life. "Oh my God! I knew it! I just knew Leopold had something to do with this. Kate mysteriously vanishes with a handsome duke, after he sweeps her off her feet!" Charlie shook his head as Darcy babbled on.

"Yeah, something like that. Well, it was really nice of you to stop by Darcy." Charlie wished he could return to his solitude.

"Wait, Charlie. I really need to find out where she is. J.J. had to postpone his move to England. He's about to fire her. "

"I'm telling you Darcy, I honestly don't know. She's gone. Let him fire her, because she isn't coming back." His tone became more forceful and his voice louder.

It finally hit Darcy that Charlie was not joking. "You're serious? She's gone? Really gone?" Darcy looked confused and could not believe what he was suggesting.

Charlie could see that Darcy was near tears. He did not know how to comfort her, especially since he was feeling the same way, himself. . He decided that a little white lie was in order. "Hey, when I hear from her, I promise she'll get in touch with you. I am sure she'll call soon. She said she would. And tell J.J. to do whatever he needs to do."

"This is not like Kate at all, you know. Everyone is shocked."

"Yeah, I know. I guess love does some strange things to you."

"You're not kidding, Charlie."

Darcy gave Charlie an unexpected, but not unwelcome hug before walking out the door. She picked up the newspaper lying in the hallway, handing it to Charlie as she glanced at the front page.

"Isn't it really awful about that woman who jumped from the bridge? They still didn't find her body."

Charlie tried to remain composed as he looked at the paper. "Uh, yeah, it's a terrible story, just terrible. Well, thanks Darcy. I'll be in touch." Charlie quickly stepped back in the apartment, slamming the door.

"Oh my God" Charlie whispered to himself, as he laid the paper on the kitchen table. He could not believe it was one of the front-page stories. The article did not say much more than what the news had already reported. It did indicate, however, that it was now being classified a recovery operation, no longer a rescue. Charlie was beginning to accept that Kate truly was with Leopold. He sat at the table, not quite sure that to do.

There was another knock, but this time at the window. Stuart opened the window and stepped in. They all often joked how Kate lived in the least secure apartment in all of New York.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Just had a visit from Darcy. You just missed her"

Glad I did. Darcy was not exactly crazy about me."

"I don't know how I am going to handle questions from Darcy and J.J. They are not just going to go away."

"Well, we'll come up with something. But, right now, I have to meet with some people. Listen Charlie, I know you're not going to talk to anyone about all of this, because they will think you're nuts if you do. But, I won't be able to talk about this with you anymore…its going to another level."

"Another level?" Charlie looked confused.

"Let's just say that other people are going to be involved with this time travel thing."

"Other people? Like who? The FBI, CIA? Steven King?"

"Very funny. Like I said, I can't talk about this anymore."

"Wow, top secret." Charlie said sarcastically. " Just answer me this one question. Are you going back there? Are you going to see Kate?"

"No Charlie, that portal is closed forever. I'm sorry." There was no need for Charlie to know that the portal to 1876 was still open. He wanted Charlie to move on and not hold on to any false hope that he would see Kate again. There was no need for Charlie to know that Kate had one chance to come back. Stuart did not believe that Kate would actually leap off of the Brooklyn Bridge again. Stuart promised to bring dinner back in exchange for Charlie walking Bart and left for the University, armed with pictures, calculations and diagrams. He was highly energized, despite not having recovered from his ordeal. He knew this was going to be huge and that he was going to make a mark on scientific history.

Charlie headed straight to the computer. He had to know more about the world Kate left for and find out what happened to her. He was certain there would be records of some kind. He was determined to find out all he could about Kate and barely left the computer that day. Despite his efforts, he was only to meet with disappointment and even worse. He knew little about life in the 19th century and what he learned only made him more despondent.

Stuart arrived in the early evening with some pizza and beer. He could tell that Charlie was not in the best mood, watching as he slammed cabinet doors and threw the plates on the table.

"Hey, what's going on? Did you find anything about Kate?"

"I sure did Stuart. Do you have any idea what kind of life you sent her to?"

"Uh, a bit, I suppose."

"A bit? How about this, Stu? Did you know that the life expectancy back then was about 49 years old? Oh, but that's if she doesn't die in childbirth first, or from some infection or plague. Life sucked back then. How the hell could you have sent her back there?"

"It was her choice Charlie. I didn't force her. She belonged there. You saw the pictures. Everyone didn't die early back then. She might have lived to a ripe old age."

"I'll never know. I could not find any records that she ever existed back then. But look around…her stuff is still here. Kate did exist."

Stuart didn't know how to respond to Charlie's discoveries. He decided it was best to not say anything about his day and Charlie did not ask. It had gone exceedingly well, but was just the start of a long scientific process. They ate in awkward silence. It had been a long day for both and conversation would require more effort than they wanted to exert. Their feelings could not have been more opposite. Charlie was more depressed than before and Stuart more ecstatic than ever before.

Stuart returned to his apartment to continue working on his project. Charlie considered calling Patrice, but hung the phone up. He certainly could not tell her about Kate and really did not want to talk about anything else. He crawled into bed and prayed that unconsciousness would be an escape from his dismal first day without Kate. Alone in his grief, he longed for someone to hold him and help soften the piercing pain in his heart. Burying his face into the pillow to absorb his tears, Charlie realized that there was no one left in the world who loved him, as his mother and sister did. Emotionally exhausted,

sleep came quickly for Charlie. The first day without Kate was coming to an end.


	5. chapter 5

Kate was awestruck by the sights and sounds of 19th century New York, as she and Leopold strolled down Old Madison Avenue. Elegantly dressed men and women filled the sidewalks, as horse-drawn carriages rattled down the cobblestone street. Kate was amused at how much attention Leopold attracted, as they made their way down the street. Men tipped their hats and women smiled demurely at Leopold, as they would pass. Leopold loathed the constant attention and wished he could fade into the woodwork of daily life. He was more than delighted to be relinquishing his role of most desirable bachelor in New York.

Leopold gave Kate the grand tour of his neighborhood. She was quite surprised at the cosmopolitan ambiance of New York at that time. Only a few blocks away though, another world existed. The profound poverty of recent immigrants was in sharp contrast to the elegance of Old Madison Avenue. Leopold did not want to expose Kate to anything negative right now. Although he missed the English countryside, Leopold was beginning to develop a fondness for the city. He hoped though, that perhaps he would return to England one day with Kate.

Leopold suggested they walk to one of his favorite parks, where they could talk in private. He wanted to stay away from the eyes and ears of the house staff as well as the public. Despite the lack of spring greenery, the park was quite beautiful and remote. They found a secluded area where they would be able to talk in private.

What Leopold wanted to do more than anything at this moment was to take Kate in his arms and kiss her. Leopold had certainly been attracted to other women in his life, but not like with Kate and never before in love. The combination of his physical attraction to Kate and his love for her produced feelings, so intense, he could not have imagined. Leopold had been shocked by the sexual freedom so apparent in 21st century. The night he had spent with Kate would have been unheard of in 1876, but felt so comfortable and so right to Leopold. He would have never taken advantage of the situation, however. Just holding Kate all night was more intimacy than he had ever experienced.

"I have been waiting all morning to do this, Leopold said, as he kissed Kate. For the first time in her life, Kate understood the old adage, "Getting weak in the knees." Since their first kiss, Kate felt like a love-struck teenager. She had never felt this way with Stuart. Their relationship was one of convenience, with little passion. How Kate remained with him as long as she did was a mystery to her. But, as Stuart pointed out, there was a reason for it. And, Leopold was the reason. Despite Kate's fears of what the future would hold, at this moment, this was where she belonged.

Leopold held Kate tightly. Their kissing became more passionate and intoxicating. With pounding hearts and hands beginning to roam, they were about to venture further than they had ever gone before. Despite Leopold's liberating visit to the 21st century, he was still very much a man with strong Victorian morals. He broke free from their embrace and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Kate, I am sorry. Forgive me, forgive me." Leopold was visibly upset.

Kate was well aware that Victorian morals were quite the opposite of those in the 21st century. She looked at Leopold, who appeared quite distressed as he continued to apologize.

"Leopold, it's OK, really. We didn't do anything wrong. Just be thankful that I have about 5 layers of clothing on. You couldn't have gotten much further anyway. I guess that's the idea behind this clothing." laughed Kate. "Besides", she added. "We're going to be married soon anyway."

"But, we are not married yet. That is the difference."

"Speaking of marriage, Leopold, what was that about getting married today? Do you want to get me into bed quicker?" teased Kate.

"Certainly not, Kate!"

"I'm just teasing you, Leopold. I'm sorry."

"Well, I must confess, it would be an added benefit," Leopold added with a boyish smile.

Kate realized that she had to curtail her often frank and spontaneous comments. She would try and become a better Victorian woman. Leopold, on the other hand, found Kate's wit and spontaneity refreshing. He hoped that would not lose that aspect of her personality trying to conform.

"Kate, my Uncle is adamantly opposed to our marriage. Although I would wish for his blessing, I do not need it to marry the woman I love. He has asked for you to leave shortly. If we marry, he could not turn my wife away."

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?" This was not the way Kate had hoped to begin her married life.

"I believe it to be true, Kate. My Uncle does have a heart, hidden beneath layers of sorrow and regret."

"Constance mentioned something about a family matter that was upsetting him. What's the big secret?"

"There is no secret, Kate. My other cousin, Mary, remained in England. She is married and gave birth two months past. She very nearly died in childbirth when the bleeding could not be stopped. My Aunt and cousin have gone to help care for Mary and the baby."

Kate felt a pit in her stomach when she thought about the perils of childbirth in the 19th century. She had heard stories of just how many women died giving birth. Now, here she was, about to get married. She always wanted children, but without modern medicine, the thought of it terrified her.

"Kate, my Uncle is certainly distressed about my cousin and lost without my Aunt. But he was not any more compassionate when it came to me, even before this. Perhaps it was the loss of his brother and being burdened with raising me."

Leopold told Kate the heartbreaking account of his parent's death when he was a young child. They died from one of the plagues, which killed so many people during that time. He was lucky to have been spared. Kate thoughts were still focused on the dangers of 19th century childbirth. She was further shaken by the prospect of contracting a deadly illness. She never appreciated modern medicine as much as she did at this moment.

"Kate, you look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm OK Leopold. I am just thinking about your cousin and parents. It's all so sad." She didn't want to let Leopold know how frightened she was by the primitive medical care.

"It is very sad, Kate. But we can talk about something happier. Let us get back to this little matter of marrying me. Perhaps I was a bit hasty in thinking we can marry today. How is tomorrow?" Leopold smiled.

Kate's head was spinning. "Leopold, how can we get married so quickly? Don't we have to make any sort of plans? How about Friday, at least?"

"Thursday" Leopold counter offered.

They were out of days, leaving Kate with nothing to come back with.

"OK Leopold, you win. Thursday it is." Kate smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

Leopold expression radiated such joy as he looked into Kate's eyes.

"Thursday it is." Leopold repeated, as he put his arms around Kate and held her tightly.

"Come Kate, it is nearly time for lunch. Let's return home and we will make our plans."

"Is this going to be our home, after we are married, Leopold? Please don't say we have to live in your Uncle's house."

"Kate, I am afraid we would have no choice right now. This is a different world from the one you are accustomed to. Until I have a contract for further development of my invention, I have no means of income. My inheritance is depleted, with no thanks to my uncle."

"How long will we need to stay there?"

"Perhaps one year, maybe two. But, I am sure once we are married you will see my Uncle will accept you." Leopold prayed for this to be true.

"You really think so, Leopold? I am not so sure. One or two years is a long time."

"You will see, Kate. Trust me. And then, we will find our own home. Perhaps out of the city. You like the country, don't you?"

"I do Leopold, very much."

"Everything will work out, Kate. We traveled too far to find each other for it not to."

Kate and Leopold strolled slowly home. They were both quiet, but their minds were racing with thoughts, as they each reflected on their upcoming marriage.

Although she had previously been unlucky in love, Kate had always hoped to marry one day. While many New York women aspired for a Vera Wang gown, a reception overlooking the Hudson River and a European honeymoon, Kate had dreamed of something much different. She always imagined something far more intimate and relaxed, perhaps out in the country with a small group of family and friends. Kate knew that there would always be something missing from her wedding, since she would marry without her parents there. She couldn't imagine getting married without having Charlie give her away. Now, she would marry without anyone there who cared for her. Her wedding would certainly be bittersweet.

Leopold also preferred a more intimate wedding, but the protocol for a Duke, called for a lavish affair with hundreds of guests. He could not imagine having his wedding become an event for socialites, most who never even met Leopold. He was happy that they would escape such a debacle. While there were very few people in New York that Leopold would want to share his wedding with, he feared that they would marry without the presence of even the few who loved him. Otis and Constance were more like parents to him and he couldn't imagine not having them share his joyful day. As much as they loved Leopold, he knew that they would not betray his Uncle.

They arrived back home in time for lunch. Kate excused herself to freshen up and headed to her room. Leopold watched as she climbed the stairs, thinking that in a few days, Kate would be his wife. Leopold's momentary feeling of joy was interrupted his Uncle bellowing voice, summoning him.

Otis appeared and reminded Leopold that his Uncle wanted him in the dining room.

"Otis, please inform my Uncle that I will join him when Kate is ready."

Otis obliged and left to deliver the message.

Leopold began to consider that perhaps it would be best to bring his new bride back to England, and as soon as possible.


	6. ch6

Leopold waited anxiously for Kate, eventually sending Otis upstairs to hurry her along. He carefully made a mental list of all the details that needed to be handled in preparation for Thursday. Of course, the most crucial detail was securing the Pastor's time to perform the ceremony. Leopold could not be certain that the minister would even agree to perform the ceremony under this unusual circumstance.

He nervously thought of the wedding night and hoped that Kate would approve of an elegant suite in a nearby inn. A honeymoon would have to wait until travel plans could be made. Leopold was so ecstatic; that not even the sound of his Uncle's grumbling in the dining room could dampen his spirits. In fact, the prospect of marrying behind his Uncle's back was an added bonus. Leopold could not wait for the moment he could announce his marriage to Kate. It saddened him though, that his joyous day would not be shared with the people he loved.

Upstairs, Constance assisted Kate with fixing her hair and reapplying some color to her face. Constance could sense that Kate was in no rush to leave the room and certainly could not blame her. "I don't mean to hurry you along, Miss Kate, but I do believe his Grace is waiting for you downstairs."

"I am sure his Uncle is waiting for me too, don't you think?" Kate responded sarcastically.

"Perhaps he will be in better spirits this afternoon." Constance already knew this was not the case. Otis knocked on the door to Kate's room, informing her that Leopold was anxious for her company. Kate reluctantly obliged and slowly headed down the stairs.

Otis and Constance observed that Kate still wore her engagement ring. Otis had been instructed by Millard to arrange passage home for Kate. He was quite torn as he could not disobey his employer, but yet could not fathom being disloyal to Leopold and essentially break his heart. Otis would have no choice but to broach the subject with Leopold.

Lunch was pleasantly uneventful. Millard chose to ignore Kate, which certainly was a relief to her. After a quick lunch, Leopold excused himself and Kate from the table. As they made their way to the door, Millard nonchalantly reminded Leopold to check Kate's travel plans home, with Otis. Leopold shot a look of disgust at his Uncle and didn't bother to respond. There was no point in even trying. Leopold took Kate's hand and quickly led her from the room, with Otis following behind. Once outside the dining room, Leopold comforted Kate, who was visibly distressed by Millard's comment.

"Your Grace, may I speak with you in private?"

"What is it Otis? Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of Kate." Still infuriated with his Uncle, Leopold's tone was uncharacteristically brusque.

"I do not believe this would be wise, your Grace. It is quite a sensitive matter."

"If this is about securing passage for Kate, you can forget about that little matter, Otis. Tell my Uncle what you wish. In several days, it will no longer matter."

"Do you care to enlighten me, your Grace?"

"Perhaps later, Otis. At this moment, Kate and I have some urgent matters we must attend to." Otis retrieved their coats and tried to imagine what the urgent matter might be. He surmised that they might be planning a wedding, but the idea of an elopement did not enter into his mind.

They walked quietly several blocks away to Leopold's church. Kate stopped suddenly and stared at the magnificent building before them, with a look of astonishment. "Oh my God." Kate words were barely audible.

"It is quite breathtaking, is it not?" Leopold said.

"No, that's not it."

"What is it then, Kate?"

"You won't believe this, but I've been here before."

"To this church? When?" Leopold asked with a puzzled expression.

"Charlie and I came to this church on Christmas Eve."

"Are you certain? This church?"

"I'm positive, Leopold. We took a walk after dinner and as we passed this church, something made me go inside. I had having the strongest feeling that I had been there before. It was so eerie. It was my first time there, I was sure of it." Kate hesitated for a moment, as she looked intently at Leopold. "But, it wasn't my first time, was it?"

Leopold was speechless for a moment. "I think not, Kate. You must have been recalling where our marriage took place."

They stood, shaking their heads in wonder at this most remarkable discovery. If Kate had been harboring any doubts about leaving her life behind, they were now obliterated. Standing before this church was the proof Kate yearned for, that she and Leopold were truly married in 1876. "I wondered if I made a mistake by coming here, Leopold. But, now I know I belong here."

"I never had a doubt of it." Leopold said as he kissed Kate's hand and wiped a tear from her cheek. He smiled at Kate and then looked up toward the church doors. "Shall we?" Leopold asked, as he took Kate's hand and began climbing the long staircase.

The interior of the church was spectacular. Breathtaking stained glass windows lined the entire length of the church. Kate smiled, with mixed emotions, as they passed the very pew she occupied with Charlie. A side door opened and out walked Reverend Daley; the charismatic and well-respected leader of the congregation. He held Leopold in high regard, but his feelings toward Millard were quite the opposite. He was well aware of Millard's intentions to marry Leopold off to the highest bidder. He found Millard's actions to be morally reprehensible and had declined his invitation to last evening's spectacle.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Duke, and it isn't even Sunday." Father Daley smiled warmly at Leopold. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"They certainly are." Leopold said, as he shook the minister's hand. "Please allow me to introduce you to my fiancé, Miss Katherine McKay."

"Ah, McKay. A fine name." Reverend Daley exclaimed, as he put his hand out to Kate's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss McKay." Turning toward Leopold, he smiled shyly "I understand a great many hearts were broken last evening, Leopold."

"I see you had an enlightening morning." Leopold responded with some humor, referring to the gossip session which apparently took place after the morning mass.

"You know I rely on the ladies to keep me up to date on all the important news." Reverend Daley chuckled.

Kate smiled as she listened to the exchange between them. She could see why Leopold was so fond of Reverend Daley. He had such an agreeable disposition and infectious sense of humor.

"So, when will the big day take place? I am sure once your Uncle recovers, there will be many plans to be made."

"On the contrary Father, Kate and I wish to be married," Leopold paused for a moment, "on Thursday."

"Thursday?" Reverend Daley reacted with great surprise.

Leopold explained their reasons for marrying so quickly. Although unorthodox for a Duke to consider an elopement, the Reverend could not refuse Leopold. After all, he was a grown man and marrying for love, not money. Nor did the possibility of a backlash from Leopold's uncle personally intimidate him. Millard might be a member of the British monarchy, but after all, this was America.

The Reverend turned his attention toward Kate. "Miss McKay, what is your family situation?"

Kate hesitated for a moment. "My parents both died. I have..." Kate paused. "I had …a brother." Kate said sadly as she looked at Leopold. "But my brother knew Leopold and loved him very much." she added with a knowing smile.

Reverend Daley took a moment to contemplate their request. "Leopold, I must be honest and tell you I am concerned about your Uncle's reaction to an elopement. I have no concern for myself, but he could make life unpleasant for you both." Kate and Leopold turned toward each other, anticipating the worst, as he continued. "However, I believe where there is great love there are great miracles."

"Great miracles you say, Reverend? You have no idea." Leopold said, as he took Kate's hand in his.

"However, it may take more than a miracle for your Uncle to accept this marriage."

"We hope that will not be the case." Leopold sounded rather unconvincing.

"You cannot rely on false hope, Leopold. Be assured that nothing would make me happier than to perform your wedding ceremony. But I must feel confident that this marriage will thrive before I can agree to perform this ceremony. You need to resolve the situation with your Uncle. Then, there will be a wedding."

They certainly could not blame Reverend Daley for his decision. Even so, they had not anticipated leaving the church without a wedding plan. They walked home in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Otis greeted them as they stepped into the foyer. The sounds of conversation and laugher filled the air.

"Do we have visitors, Otis?" Leopold asked, reluctantly.

"We appear to have acquired some dinner guests, Your Grace."

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that I am not going to be pleased?" Leopold braced himself for unpleasant news.

"Apparently, your Uncle invited the Trees to call, before their journey home tomorrow. They have been asked to join us for dinner, your Grace." Otis did not need to say anymore. His expression spoke volumes. The house staff was in a quiet uproar, preparing for their unexpected guests.

Leopold looked at Kate, shaking his head. "Good Lord." He had no idea how this transpired. But no doubt, it was Millard's last ditch effort to marry Leopold off into the vast wealth of the Tree family. The worst part was that Leopold would be obligated to dine with the Tree's, according to social protocol.

"Otis, is that my nephew?" Millard called out from the next room.

Kate was now convinced that Millard would never accept her marriage to Leopold. She heard Millard walking toward the foyer, calling for Leopold. Kate could not fathom being in his presence and quickly ran upstairs.

"Kate, wait!" Leopold yelled as he ran up after her.

Kate quickly closed the door to her room. Her heart was pounding and she literally felt sick to her stomach. She stood looking out the window, trying her best to ignore the sound of Leopold knocking on the door.

"Kate, please open the door." Leopold sounded so desperate; she could not ignore him any longer. Kate opened the door and looked at Leopold with a cheerless expression.

"Kate, please believe me. I knew nothing about this."

"I know you didn't. But, it's clear that your Uncle hates me. So, now what?"

Leopold knew that there was almost no chance that Millard would accept their marriage. It took only a moment for Leopold to know just what they needed to do.

"Kate, I have a brilliant idea. We will move to England and be free from my Uncle. What would you say to that?" Leopold was so sure that this would be the perfect solution and certain that Kate would approve of his proposal. Kate didn't need more than a moment to respond.

"What? Leave New York? I can't leave New York, Leopold. " Kate said adamantly, looking at Leopold as if he just made the most preposterous suggestion.

"Why not?" Leopold looked quite perplexed. This was not the response he was expecting.

Kate could not imagine leaving New York. It was the only thing she had to connect her to the past. She strangely felt home. Kate hesitated for a moment, "I know this might sound crazy to you, but I feel close to Charlie here. We're still in the same city. What if he came here one day looking for me? It could happen, you know."

"It does not sound crazy. But, you know Charles may not even live in New York City. The course of his life will be altered. You will not be there in the time to come."

Kate did not want to hear that and she made a face indicating her displeasure. "And, where would we live, Leopold?"

"In the home I grew up in. It is vacant."

"OK, so let me get this straight. Your family is broke and you still have an empty house in England?"

"Correct."

"So, we move across the Atlantic, with no income and live in debt for the rest of our lives? Gee Leopold, that sounds so tempting."

"It will not be quite that dismal, Kate. I do have a small trust fund in England, reserved for when I marry. It was the one thing my Uncle could not touch. And, then there is the matter of a contract on my invention." Even so, Kate could not consider moving to England. It was all too much, too soon. But, Leopold knew that returning to England would be their only hope to escape Millard's control.

Their conversation was interrupted, when Otis came to retrieve Leopold. "Your Grace; your Uncle has, quite emphatically, requested your presence downstairs."

Leopold turned toward Kate. "I am forced to dine with our guests. Please, you must join us for dinner."

Kate looked at Leopold with a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious. There is no way in hell. I don't ever want to even see your Uncle again, let alone eat a meal with him."

"Kate, I could never forgive myself if you were left alone here."

"There's nothing you have to forgive yourself for. Actually, all I want is to be alone right now. Maybe this was all a horrible mistake."

The look on his face made Kate regret her insensitive comment. Leopold took Kate's hands in his. "No Kate, this is not a mistake. You said so yourself at the church."

"Right now I don't know anything." As difficult as it was, Kate pulled her hands away, closing the door before Leopold could respond. He stared at the door, trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Leopold felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Tell me Otis, how will I endure this evening?" Otis assured Leopold that the evening would pass quickly. Unfortunately, this would be one of the rare times Otis was mistaken. "Let me get this dreadful evening over with." Leopold looked at the door one last time, in anguish over the day's turn of events.

Kate sat on the bed and cried. She had never felt so utterly alone. She looked about the room for anything to keep her mind off of her new life, knowing there was nothing. No television or music, no telephone or computer. Not even a magazine to leaf through. Kate began to feel imprisoned by the multiple layers of clothing she wore, which just this morning was such an enjoyable novelty. She felt as if she was wearing an elaborate costume, long after the Halloween party was over.

Desperate to be out of her dress, Kate began searching the closet for anything resembling a causal outfit. She longed for her perfectly broken in pair of jeans. As she neared the end of the closet, there hung her beautiful dress. Kate slowly took it out and laid it across the bed. She was overwhelmed with emotions, as she ran her hand over its smooth fabric. Kate looked down and saw the ripped hem. Her hands shook as she pulled out the folded note from Stuart. Kate held the piece of paper, afraid to open it. She wondered what Leopold would think if he knew about the portal being open again. Kate knew that Leopold could never go back. She asked Stuart on the cab ride to the bridge why he made Leopold go home. Stuart told her bluntly and without emotion, that it would "screw the world up." if he stayed.

Kate heard Constance in the hallway. She quickly put the note back into the hem and returned the dress to the closet. Constance had brought Kate some tea and biscuits and could see that Kate was quite distressed. She encouraged Kate to join Leopold for dinner. Kate refused, as Constance expected. She wished to cheer Kate up. "Would it make you feel a bit better, if I told you how miserable Master Leopold is downstairs?"

"A bit. But, it would make me feel a whole lot better if you told me how miserable his Uncle was." Kate managed a slight grin. Constance smiled back, but reserved any comment. She assured Kate that someone would bring her dinner later in the evening and left to assist the kitchen staff.

Time passed painfully slow for Kate. With nothing to do but think, Kate's mind was a blur of treasured memories and fears of a bleak future. For the first time since reading Stuart's note, Kate realized she had a decision to make. She could marry Leopold and move to England, or return to her life and lose him forever. Kate was emotionally exhausted and her only escape would be to sleep. She struggled alone, trying to manage the multiple layers of complicated buttons and clasps. She never imagined that getting undressed would be such a complicated affair. She finally had to request the assistance from one of the maids and changed into the freedom of a white, cotton nightgown. Although it was only 8:00, Kate got into bed and wrapped herself in the plush down comforter. She was quickly fell asleep.

Leopold's evening was filled with feigned pleasantries and forced conversation with their guests and his Uncle. Miss Tree smiled awkwardly at Leopold all night and had nothing of substance to add to the already tedious discussion. He thought of nothing but Kate and could not tolerate another moment without seeing her. Knowing that she was upstairs alone and questioning their future together was more than he could bear. Leopold excused himself to "attend to some business before dinner." Millard had no choice but to remain composed in front of his guests, as he watched Leopold exit the room.

Leopold asked Constance to have Kate meet him in the upstairs study, where he waited anxiously for her. A few moments later, Constance knocked on the study door. Leopold opened the door, filled with nervous anticipation, only to find Constance standing there alone.

"Where is Kate?"

"I am sorry, Your Grace. Miss Kate has retired for the night."

"This early and without dinner?"

"I am afraid so. She is asleep." Constance could see how disappointed Leopold was. She felt badly to leave him there, but had to return downstairs to assist.

Leopold never despised being a member of the monarchy more than he did at that moment. How he envied the common man, able to live an unencumbered life. If only his Aunt were here. She would be overjoyed for Leopold and was the only person whose opinion Millard respected. She would not be back in America for at least another month though. With much resentment, Leopold was forced to return downstairs.

A traditionally late and elaborate Victorian dinner was soon served. Several additional glasses of wine helped to numb Leopold's raw emotions and make the remainder of the evening a bit more tolerable. Finally at midnight, the Trees of Schenectady bid their fond farewells. Leopold prayed to never lay eyes upon them again. As the staff began their massive clean-up, Leopold headed upstairs to retire for the night. He told Otis that his assistance was not needed tonight, preferring to be alone. Leopold stopped in front of Kate's room, straining to hear any sounds indicating that she might be awake. All was silent and Leopold continued miserably to his quarters.

Sleep did not provide the escape Kate had hoped for. Recurring and disturbing dreams prevented her from having a peaceful rest. Hopelessly trapped in mazes of unending hallways and doors leading to nowhere, Kate desperately tried to find Leopold. The final door opened where he waited. As Kate reached for him, she plunged into an endless hole in the earth. Leopold screamed for her, but it was the sounds of her own real screams that woke Kate from her troubled sleep. She sat up in bed with her heart pounding and out of breath. Kate waited for the feeling of terror to slowly fade from her body. Her dreams were so vivid and the feeling of losing Leopold so real. It was a feeling she did not want to experience in reality. She had already lost him once and left her life to be with him. How could she now refuse to go to England? Kate could not hold onto the fantasy of seeing Charlie again. Her life with Leopold was a reality and she had to make a commitment to it. Kate desperately needed to see Leopold at that moment and tell him. She knew she hurt him with the insensitive comments she made. Kate had no idea what time it was or who might see her in the hall. She did not care. Kate climbed out of bed and tiptoed down the long hallway to Leopold's quarters.

Leopold lay awake in his bed; unable to sleep and aching to see Kate. He heard a faint knock on the door. Jumping up from the bed and throwing on his robe, Leopold opened the door to find Kate standing before him in the dimly lit hallway. By current standards she was considered barely dressed, in a simple, sleeveless nightgown. Barefoot and tousle haired, she was a vision of angelic innocence and sensuality at the same time. Leopold could not recall ever seeing anything more exquisite than Kate appeared at that moment. She simply took his breath away.

"Kate, are you alright?" Leopold asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I had to see you. I'm so sorry for the things I said. Do you still love me?"

"Of course, I still love you." Leopold said with great relief, as he took Kate into his arms.

"I want to marry you. And, if it means moving to England, then that's where we'll go."

Leopold was overjoyed and wondered what led to Kate's quick change of heart. She had decided against telling him about her dream, since he knew nothing about the portal being open and she intended to keep it that way.

Despite his joy at having Kate in his arms, Leopold feared that they might be discovered by the house staff, who were up late cleaning. He certainly could not invite her into his quarters, nor could he go into her room. If they were to be found, at least Kate should not be standing in the hallway, uncovered in her sleep attire. Leopold left for a moment, bringing back a small coverlet, which he wrapped around her shoulders.

They stood closely; staring into each other's eyes, awkwardly silent. Leopold was acutely aware of the inappropriateness of standing in the hallway in their nightclothes. He knew Kate should return to her room, but he could not bear to send her back. Leopold took Kate's hands and kissed them softly. The blanket fell from her shoulders, as they quickly were in each other's arms. Leopold's hands moved slowly down Kate's back. There was nothing more than the thinnest piece of cloth between his hands and Kate's body. He could feel the heat from her skin, as he held her closer and they kissed with increasing passion. On the verge of losing himself, Leopold stopped his hands on the small of Kate's back. He knew that any further would be heading into dangerous territory. Leopold broke from their embrace and removed his hands from the glorious feel of Kate's body. Neither of them had ever experienced a level of desire so overpowering. They stood with their eyes fixed upon each other, both breathing deeply.

"Kate, you need to go back." Leopold could barely get his words out.

She looked at him dejectedly. "No, please; can't I stay with you?"

"I want nothing more, Kate. And, we don't have much longer to wait." Leopold picked the blanket up off the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked into Kate's sad eyes. "Sometimes waiting for things makes them sweeter than they would be, if we could have them when we first discover the desire."

Kate could not help but smile. She was always amused at how poetic Leopold could make anything situation sound. "Alright, I'll go back; but not willingly. But you have to do something for me."

"What is that?"

"I have to get out of this house. I can't stay here another day. I don't want to see your Uncle and I know he doesn't want to see me."

Leopold was not certain of how he could honor Kate's request. She certainly could not stay in a hotel by herself. But, he knew she was miserable and could not blame her. So, Leopold answered in the only way he could. "Tomorrow, Kate."

"You promise?" She actually hadn't expected him to agree so easily.

"I promise."

That was all Kate needed to hear. She had no idea as to where she might be going, but as long as it was out of Millard's home, she didn't care. She gave Leopold a safe kiss on his cheek and walked down the hall toward her room. He took a deep breath and turned back into his quarters, after she disappeared from view. Leopold had a made a promise he intended to keep. He just was not certain how.


	7. ch7

Charlie woke early Wednesday morning and for just a fleeting second, life seemed normal. Then, as if with a crushing blow, his memory was jolted back to reality. An intense feeling of sorrow slowly crept through his body. Through the open window, the sounds of a bustling city confirmed that the world had indeed gone on, even though a part of his had died. How did he let her go so easily? He struggled with feelings of guilt; now wishing he had begged Kate to stay. He might never know if she was living the life Stuart insisted was intended for her.

Charlie grudgingly got out of bed, already dressed since he had slept with his clothes on. He walked around the apartment, looking at the pieces of Kate's life, left behind. Her clothes still hung in the closet; mail arrived addressed to Kate and messages continued to fill the answering machine from alarmed co-workers. It all made no sense. He wondered how she could be living in another era, when she clearly had lived in the 21st century? Charlie was positive Stuart had said that all traces of Kate would disappear, as if she never existed. Yet, everything was here and Charlie certainly remembered he had a sister. This all made Charlie fear that perhaps Kate never made it to Leopold and had not survived. Although Stuart seemed completely confident that Kate safely arrived in 1876, Charlie still held onto one last shred of hope that she would be found, alive.

Yesterday, Charlie could not imagine going anywhere near the bridge, after witnessing the rescue divers on the news. This morning however, he had an overwhelming need to stand near the same spot where he saw Kate for the last time. Stuart would probably be livid if he found out, but Charlie no longer cared. Grabbing his jacket, Charlie left the apartment; bypassing the elevator and headed for the staircase. He ran past Gracy, their affable doorman, who yelled out his cheerful morning salutations. Although the bridge was just a short distance, the walk felt like it was a million miles away. As he neared the bridge, Charlie could see activity in the water, as well as above on the pedestrian path. As he walked along the upper level, he saw a small group gathering near several television crews. Charlie walked faster, eager to hear any news, yet dreading it at the same time. A familiar news personality waited, while the crew completed their set-up of wires and lighting. Charlie walked over to the edge of the bridge and watched as the divers disappeared into the murky waters of the East River. He pictured his sister lying on the bottom and was sickened at having such thoughts. He could not watch any longer and turned his attention toward the newscast, which was almost underway. Charlie joined the small crowd and waited anxiously for the broadcast to begin.

Back in his apartment, Stuart had just woken up; feeling exhausted, despite having slept soundly all night. He located the remote control in the dimly lit room and clicked onto the early news. The report began and as the camera panned the scene on the bridge, Stuart's eyes opened wide as he yelled in disbelief.

"Holy shit! What the hell?" He rubbed his eyes, hoping they were playing a cruel trick on him. Stuart was certain he had seen Charlie's face in the small crowd. Stuart and Charlie listened intently, as the reporter delivered the latest news on the search for the unidentified woman.

The reporter began by confirming that there still was no trace of the woman who jumped from the bridge. As usually the case in New York, the police phone line set up for information was flooded with calls. Some bogus, some from well-intended citizens with misinformation and a few which were highly credible. From those few calls, a seemingly good description of the trio was developed. A call from a taxi driver who described the unusual behavior of his three passengers, who then fled the cab and ran toward the bridge, was now taken very seriously. The news reporter gave the updated description of the trio, which was alarmingly accurate. An appeal was made for anyone with information about a missing woman to call the police tipline.

The news report ended; the crowd dispersed and a dazed Charlie started walking toward Brooklyn. Charlie's mind was a blur of crazed thoughts. He had never even shoplifted and now it seemed likely that he would be in serious trouble. He imagined being convicted of an accomplice to murder, sent to jail, executed. Perhaps he would flee to Canada. No; too cold, he thought. Mexico's climate would be much more pleasant. Almost an hour later and planning his new life on the run from the law, Charlie was in Brooklyn Heights. He planted himself on a bench along the Promenade and sat staring across the river at lower Manhattan. Charlie was finally ready to accept that Kate was not coming back and was with Leopold. It was only a matter of time until the identity of the woman who jumped from the bridge was discovered. Charlie had never felt so terrified and desperate. He knew he could not stay here. He needed to leave and as quickly as possible. Running from the law was not the solution. Charlie turned the direction of his stare toward the bridge as the answer to his predicament became crystal clear. He must go back in time, as well. He couldn't stay here any longer and needed to join his sister and Leopold. He felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He needed to find Stuart right away. Charlie stood up and with new resolve, headed back to Manhattan.

J.J. had arrived in his office at the break of day. Kate's bizarre behavior and shocking disappearance had created a state of disorder, bordering on chaos, at CRG. It had now been a few days and J.J. had believed that she would resurface as mysteriously as she had vanished, although, he was not certain how he would react when she did. Darcy had begged J.J to report her missing. He was so sure Kate would be back from her impulsive escapade, he forbid anyone from CRG to call the police, assuring them that he would handle everything. Although he was a publicity hound, this was not the sort of attention he wanted associated with the company. However, J.J.'s egocentric ways would take a decidedly different turn this morning. He clicked the television on in his office, as he started sorting through the pile of paperwork on his desk. When the story of the woman jumper from the bridge began, J.J. listened with the same interest as any other person would. As the new details were revealed, something clicked in J.J.'s brain, as his facial expression turned to one of bewilderment and disbelief. He could not believe what he was thinking. No; it was too crazy, too wild an idea. Kate would never do anything like that. But still; the descriptions, the timing and her behavior…it was all too disturbingly precise. J.J quickly grabbed his coat, instructing his assistant to hold his calls and cancel his morning appointments. He was quickly in a cab, heading downtown.

Stuart was livid, just as Charlie predicted. Between the latest details on the news and Charlie's stupidity of being on the bridge, he paced the apartment, ranting and raving. Bart watched his usually unanimated master, with curiosity. Stuart decided to wait for Charlie in Kate's apartment, entering though the usually open window. Charlie made it across the bridge in record time and sprinted to the apartment building. He yelled good morning to Gracy as he ran for the elevator. As he opened the apartment door, Stuart was standing in front of him.

"Whoa, Stu. I didn't expect to see you here. I was actually just going to your apartment." Stuart's somber expression was not a welcoming sight.

"Was that you on the bridge this morning?"

"Oh, that. Uh, yeah…I guess it was." Charlie scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

"Are you insane? We're about to be in deep shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it…thanks to you. Listen Stu, I am not sitting around here, waiting to go to jail. I have to leave and you have to help me."

"Where are you going?" Stuart looked puzzled.

"I am going to Kate. I am going to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge and you're going to tell me when."

Stuart was speechless at hearing this preposterous idea. He finally responded with a resounding "No way in hell, Charlie."

" I can't stay here. You owe it to me. So, there will be a few more twists in your pretzel. When is that portal open again?"

" I 'm not a damned travel agent, Charlie."

As their conversation escalated, J.J. was getting out of a cab in front of the building. He stopped to chat with Gracy and ask questions about Kate's whereabouts. Gracy casually knew J.J. from his few visits to Kate's over the years. He had no reservations allowing J.J. to go upstairs to see Charlie, unannounced. J.J. could hear the sounds of a rather heated debate coming from Kate's apartment. His knock on the door ended their argument in an instant. They stood in total silence, looking at each other and then at the door. J.J had little patience for games right now. " I know you're in there, so you might as well let me in."

"This day is just getting better and better." Charlie muttered sarcastically to himself. He had no choice, but to open the door.

J.J. walked in and looked at Charlie and Stuart with disdain. "Good morning, gentleman. You're both rather chipper for so early in the morning." They just looked at J.J., not knowing how to respond. "I'm assuming that Kate is not here."

"No, she's..uh…not." Charlie answered bluntly.

"Have you heard from her?"

"Uh, no."

J.J. walked into the living room and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He seemed to be deep in thought and then looked over at Charlie and Stuart. "You know, the craziest thing happened this morning while I was watching the news. I was listening to the story about the woman who jumped from the bridge and I actually started to think that she sounded an awful like ……Kate. Blonde hair, long dress, with two men who sound an awful lot like… you two. You both show up that night, Kate walks away from the promotion of a lifetime and is nowhere to be found. So, I think to myself, could it be possible? Could Kate have jumped off a bridge? But, I think, there is no way…I must be crazy for even thinking something so bizarre. Do you think I'm crazy, Charlie?" J.J. did not wait for a response and walked over, putting his face close to Charlie's and his finger pointed too close for comfort.

"Look Charlie; as far as I am concerned, your sister is a missing person. If you're not going to do something about it..I will. You find your sister…today. If I don't hear from her by 5:00 tonight, I'll be calling the police. Have I made myself clear?"

Charlie could only nod and with that, J.J. walked out the door. He shook his head in disgust. "I always hated that guy. OK, now you see why I have to get out of here?"

"Charlie, we have to come up with a story and have our facts straight. I guess we can't say she jumped and we were trying to stop her."

"Are you kidding? We can't possibly say that's what happened. And…we kept quiet about it for two days? My sister did not kill herself and I am not going to have her memory left that way. Besides, I already told Darcy that she ran off with Leopold. And, that's just what she did."

" Look, if I were you, I would get the hell out of here today. Go to school, go out tonight. Just stay away. I am heading to the university and won't be around until late.

"Wait! What about the portal?"

There was no way that Stuart was going to tell Charlie about the portal being open on Friday night. It already created too much of a mess with Kate being gone. This was not turning out at all like Stuart had anticipated. "You have to forget about it. It's closed. You weren't meant to go back there, Charlie."

"But, I can't stay here. You have to help me."

"Look, we're going to have to figure this all out; what to tell people. You're not alone in this, you know. Meet me tonight at McSorley's. I'll be there after 10."

Charlie agreed to meet Stuart at the pub. He took Stuart's advice and went to school. Ironically, his teachers and classmates had nothing but praise for Stuart's remarkable acting today. He seemed so in touch with his feelings, hitting all his lines with skill and depth. He watched the time clicking away and the closer it got to 5:00, the sicker he felt. After school, he went out to the local bar with his usual crowd. Patrice was there and sat next to Charlie. She seemed quite taken with this new side of Charlie; quiet, sensitive and a bit distant. She could sense that something was troubling him and put her hand over his. It was more than enough to temporarily allow Charlie to focus on something else. By the time he remembered to look at his watch, 5:00 had passed. The feeling of doom, which was now pulsing through his blood, was slightly eased by the feeling of Patrice's warm hand on his.

Before he left, Stuart fortunately remembered that today was the day Hector came over after school. He made plans for Hector to go over to another neighbors until his mother came home from work. At the university, Stuart had the first indication that his colleagues and superiors had their doubts about the future of his research and discovery. It was not that they did not believe it; on the contrary, they felt it was probably the most extraordinary scientific finding in history. As with most scientific research at this level however, the government would become involved and the future of Stuart's time travel would be uncertain.

Stuart and Charlie met at McSorley's at 10:00. Still unsure if J.J. had followed through with his threat, they knew they needed to develop an alibi. Stuart still tried to convince Charlie that they would no choice but to say that Kate had jumped and they were trying to stop her. Otherwise, the search for Kate would go on indefinitely. Charlie held firm to his story that Kate had run off with Leopold and that they were nowhere near the bridge. Changing the story now, would be a terrible mistake. Charlie could not fathom how Stuart could even consider such a thing. They stayed in the pub until 1:00 AM, working out the details of their story. Arriving back at the apartment building, the coast seemed clear; no police cars outside and an empty lobby. The night doorman, Joe, was playing solitaire at the desk. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and assumed that J.J. had not followed through with his threat. Joe looked up from his card game as they passed.

"Hey guys.…someone was here looking for you." Charlie felt as his if heart stopped beating, as he took a deep breath. " Some detective…here..he left a card." Joe said very matter of factly. "Said you should call, but he'll be back. Haven't heard from your sister, huh?" Charlie took the card and without even looking at it, headed for the elevator.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to call?" Stuart asked as the elevator door opened and Charlie stepped into the hallway on his floor.

"I have no choice, do I? I have to call or it will look like I am hiding something." Stuart nodded in agreement, knowing it had to be done, but also wanting no part of it. Charlie felt abandoned, as the elevator door closed and he was left to make this fearsome telephone call on his own. He went into his apartment and sat on the couch contemplating what he was now faced with doing; lying to the police. He looked at the card as he tried to muster up the courage to make the call. With his heart pounding, Charlie took the phone and forced his fingers to dial the number. With great relief, he won a temporary reprieve when the detective was not in the station. The dispatcher took Charlie's information and directed him to remain at his present location. He knew it would only be a matter of time until he would be faced with meeting Detective Ron Jensen of the NYPD. Charlie pulled the blanket from the arm of the sofa over him, as he laid his head down. There was nothing more he could do now, but……. wait.


	8. ch8

Leopold closed the door to his quarters after Kate was out of view. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and placed his hand over his pounding heart. He tried in vain to erase the mental image of Kate standing before him, as almost unbearable feelings of desire still pulsed through every cell in his body. He had heard stories of men going mad when enduring conditions such as this. He prayed this would not be his fate or that his poor heart would not give out in surrender. Instead, he tried to focus on a much more pressing matter; the promise he had made to Kate. It did not take much contemplation for Leopold to know that there was only one solution. They must marry that day and leave his Uncle's home.

Before dawn, in his dimly lit room, Leopold quickly dressed and left the house as the sun began to rise. The air was crisp and beginning to fill with the competing aromas wafting from the immigrant street vendors carts, several blocks away. Determined and optimistic, he walked briskly toward the church. Reverend Daley arrived before the morning service at 6:30, to find Leopold pacing nervously outside. "Why, good morning, Your Grace. You are here rather early." Never one to miss an opportunity to tease Leopold, the Reverend smiled and added, " Are you trying to assure yourself of having a front row seat this morning?"

"Not today, Reverend." Leopold smiled and proceeded to inform him of their plan to leave for England on the next ship. He made an impassioned plea to be married that day. Reverend Daley had never quite been so moved as he was by Leopold's indisputable and profound desire to marry Kate. He put his hand onto Leopold's shoulder and responded in earnest. "I do not believe I have ever witnessed someone as deeply in love as you. I would be more than honored to marry you, today." Leopold breathed a joyful sigh of relief and thanked Reverend Daley abundantly. The time was set and a few details arranged. Incredibly anxious to share the news with Kate, Leopold arrived home with barely a recollection of how he arrived there. He ran up the stairs, feeling as if he were flying on wings. Undetected by the house staff, he knocked on Kate's door, waking her from a peaceful slumber.

"Who is it?" Kate yelled out from her bed, barely conscious.

"Leopold. I have wonderful news."

Kate walked to the door, as she put on a robe and made an unsuccessful attempt to fix her hair. As she tried to open the door, Leopold spoke in a hushed voice, holding tightly to the doorknob. "No, do not open he door."

"Why not? Are you naked?" Kate laughed.

Leopold smiled, shaking his head. Nothing Kate said surprised him any longer and he rather enjoyed playing along. " No, not at the moment."

"Well, then why can't I open the door?"

"Because it is considered bad luck for the groom to see his bride prior to their wedding."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that we will be married today, Kate. I have just come from seeing Reverend Daley."

"Today? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Today at 1:00." Leopold waited several long moments for a response. "Kate?"

"Leopold, we need to talk. Please, open the door." He had assumed Kate would be as thrilled as he was, but the tone of her voice indicated something different.

Disappointed to break one of the few favored wedding traditions, Leopold reluctantly opened the door. His pleasure at seeing Kate soon made him forget his disappointment, however. "Good morning" Leopold said, as he smiled lovingly and kissed Kate's hand. "Now, about our wedding….."

Kate interrupted Leopold before he could finish. "Are you sure you can do this? Elope without any family or friends there? I'm so afraid you are going to regret this someday."

"My only regret is all the years I have lived without you in my life. Kate, you do not know this, but I was prepared to never return. Our last night on the terrace, I was about to propose."

"Oh my God" Kate said softly. She looked at Leopold, stunned. " Why didn't you?"

"You fell asleep. I decided it was best to wait until the next evening."

"Are you saying that you would have stayed with me? Stuart said it was impossible…that the world would end or something."

"In spite of Stuart's resolve that I must return, I would have fought to stay. I was fully prepared to abandon this life for you, but we then parted in that most regrettable manner. I believed I had nothing left to fight for. So you see Kate …..I believe elopement shall be quite easy, when compared to changing centuries."

Kate was now the one filled with regret as she recalled her foolish tirade outside the studio. She wondered what might have been, had she not suggested he compromise his personal integrity. "I cringe when I think about how I acted that day. And now I find out, at what cost."

Leopold took Kate's hand and wove his fingers through hers. "I believe you are wishing we were still there."

Kate stared at the floor, resisting eye contact with him. She didn't want to tell him about how often she had thought about that.. "Maybe I thought about it…once..or maybe twice. This is not so easy, you know."

"I do know how difficult it is. I promise you, our life in England will be everything you have ever dreamed of." Leopold caressed Kate's cheek and gently tilted her chin up. "I love you desperately Kate. Please, marry me today."

Kate looked into his eyes and was certain she could see straight to his soul and its' promise of eternal love. An icy chill swept through her body and Kate instinctively wrapped her arms around Leopold's shoulders. He held her tightly. "Yes, I'll marry you today." She said softly. He could feel Kate's hot breath on his ear.

Leopold broke from their embrace, so he could escape Kate's lips being so dangerously close to his neck. He had finally recovered from their early morning tryst and could not allow his passion to be ignited again. "Kate you have made me the happiest man in the world…. but I do believe a bit of distance between us is a good thing, right now." Leopold said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah…for right now. But, later…." Kate mischievously raised her eyebrows.

Leopold smiled, shook his head and managed not to blush this time. He was afraid that at any moment someone from the house staff would happen upon them. He quickly informed Kate of the details she needed to know in order to prepare for the wedding. "The next time I see you, you will be walking down the aisle toward me."

They smiled and laughed nervously, with equal exhilaration and anticipation of all brides and grooms. Leopold kissed Kate's hand and bid her a farewell until their moment later that day. Kate closed the door and sat on the bed, waiting for Constance.

*****************************************************************************

Leopold arrived in his quarters to find that Otis had already prepared his bath. As he relaxed in the tub, Leopold called out to Otis; requesting the specific garments he wished to wear that day. Based on his selection, Otis assumed that Leopold was attending the same British society function as Millard. Otis entered the room to refresh the hot water in the tub. "Are you well today, your Grace?" he asked Leopold, who was quite obviously deep in thought.

Although, Leopold had just promised Kate that he had no regrets, he knew in his heart that this was not entirely true. He agonized over his desire to confide in Otis about their marriage and could not help but feel that he was betraying him by keeping such a secret. Far from just being just a member of the household staff, Otis was a confidant to Millard and more like a father to Leopold. Despite this, he was still very much Millard's employee. Leopold could never dream of putting Otis in a compromising position.

"Otis, I do hope you know that I feel you are more like a father to me. That I have the utmost respect and affection for you."

Otis looked at Leopold, wondering what made him feel the need to profess these feelings at this time. "Yes, your Grace. And, as I for you."

"And I do trust that you would be able to forgive me for any offense I might commit. I would never intentionally mean to cause you any displeasure with me."

"I could not imagine you committing any offense that would have need for my forgiveness, your Grace. But, if it would make you feel better…yes..I would forgive you for anything." Otis said, as he poured the remaining hot water into the tub. "Is there any particular crime you would like to confess to? I believe there was a robbery at the bank yesterday." He added, with a grin.

"Although we certainly could use the funds, I am afraid it was not me. I have nothing to confess. I only wanted to be sure you knew of my feelings."

"I do appreciate it." Otis said, grateful for Leopold's sentiments, but aptly puzzled. He left to continue organizing Leopold's numerous garments.

As much as he wished for their marriage to remain a secret until they left for England, Leopold knew that this was absolutely unrealistic. His only wish was that the ceremony would take place before Millard had an opportunity to interfere. Fortunately, his Uncle would be out of the house for the entire day and evening at the society function. Out of respect, Leopold decided to inform Millard in writing of their nuptials. By the time Millard read the letter that evening, they would be married. Other than that, he felt no further obligation toward his Uncle. As Leopold pointed out to Kate, this is the man who would have him marry for nothing more than money.

***************************************************************

Constance soon arrived to assist Kate with bathing and dressing. "Good morning Miss Kate. Are you well today?" Constance asked, as she opened the heavy draperies, allowing the morning light to fill the room.

Kate watched as Constance began preparing the bath. She was bursting to share her news and wanted nothing more than to tell Constance about their wedding. Aside from Leopold, Kate felt that Constance was the only other person in this world who cared about her. She knew how much Otis and Constance loved Leopold and despite his claim to not need anyone at their wedding, Kate felt they had to be there. Constance peered out from the bathroom. Kate sat on the bed with her legs dangling over the side. She had wrapped the end of the blanket around her shoulders. Constance could sense that something was troubling her. "Is everything alright? Are you ill?" Constance walked over to Kate, with a concerned expression. "Do you need me to call on the doctor?"

"No…I'm not sick." Kate sighed softly, as she put her face into her hands. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"I would never dream of invading your privacy." Constance answered.

"Leopold might never forgive me, but you and Otis really need to know this."

"You do not have to tell me anything you do not wish." Constance assured Kate, although she secretly was more than anxious to become privy to the news. After all, life for the average servant was far less than exciting. They relied upon the scandals and family affairs of their employers for some healthy gossip and escape from their tedious lives. In this case, however, it was far more than that. Constance and Otis had come to love Leopold like a son. Had they not chosen to live a life of service and had met in the outside world, Constance and Otis would likely have married. Leopold had filled the void of the child they never had.

"Promise you won't tell anyone but Otis."

"Of course, you have my solemn word."

Kate looked at Constance, with an expression similar to a naughty child about to confess their misdeed. She had little idea that divulging their news would be much more than a minor infraction. "Well….we're uh……" Kate paused for a moment, her heart was pounding as she clasped her hands. "Oh God….we're getting married today." She blurted out. Kate looked away and closed her eyes tightly. She was afraid to see Constance's reaction her confession.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Constance and Otis were secretly quite opposed to Leopold being married off for money. Although arranged marriages were not uncommon in the royal and monarchy circles, they did not want to see him succumb to an unhappy, loveless marriage. There was little they could do, but show support for Millard's quest for a rich bride. Now that their dear boy had found love, she could not be happier than for Leopold to have Kate as his wife. Constance knew that Millard would not be welcoming his new niece with open arms and had, in effect, forced Leopold to elope. What the future would hold for them was uncertain. But, right now there was nothing to prevent her from quietly helping to make their wedding day a happy one.

Kate looked at Constance with barely a smile. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well, I dare say…I have a bride to help get ready." Constance did not need to say another word. Her expression and smile communicated her happiness to Kate.

"Oh, Thank you!" Kate exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Constance. "You don't know how much this means to me." Constance did know it much it meant to Kate. Like Leopold, she knew Kate had no parents and was happy to serve as a surrogate mother.

Kate told Constance the few details she knew. The wedding was at 1:00 and someone, although she had no idea whom, would be picking her up in a carriage at 12:30. Leopold told her to pick his cousin's loveliest dress and that he would make it up to her for not having one of her own. He told Kate that she did not bring a thing. He had a shopping excursion planned for her, after the wedding.

"Oh, there's one more thing. We're moving to England."

"England? That I was not expecting. I always thought Leopold would remain in America. I cannot blame you though." Constance seemed sad to hear this news.

" Please come to our wedding today. It would mean everything to Leopold. And..to me."

"As much as we would wish to, the situation is quite complicated."

"I know. Leopold told me that." Kate felt that at the very least, she had tried.

Constance scented the bath water with the imported salts reserved for the most special of occasions. While Kate soaked in the fragrant water, Constance paraded in with a never-ending selection of Ann's most exquisite dresses. It was a difficult decision, but Kate finally chose a cream colored ensemble, which seems closest to a wedding dress. After her bath, Kate wore a plush robe, while enjoying the sumptuous breakfast Constance had requested delivered to the room. Constance excused herself to attend to a few chores, as Kate sipped the most perfect, steaming cup of coffee and wondered what Leopold might be doing at that moment.

*******************************************************************

Otis and the valets were almost finished dressing Leopold in his finery. Leopold was quite animated and chattering about all sorts of things. Otis had no reason to assume that he would not be joining his Uncle and there were no questions about his plans for the day. Leopold was anxious to leave and complete the last few, but very essential arrangements and had Otis request a carriage from the stable master.

Leopold was dressed and ready to leave. He was overly generous with his gratefulness to the valets for their assistance and hugged Otis, as he said goodbye. If Otis was not suspicious before, Leopold's unexplained gleefulness certainly was cause for it now. Otis had not recalled any British society function ever eliciting such joy in Leopold before. On the contrary, he usually found them to be excruciatingly dull. Leopold stopped in Millard's study and penned a very brief note, informing him of his marriage to Kate. He left without any breakfast and rode off in the waiting carriage.

*********************************************************************

Otis immediately went to find Constance. Although she never engaged in petty gossip, Constance almost always knew everything that went on with Millard and the family. Otis assumed that she might know something and his assumption was certainly correct. Constance was as anxious to share the news with Otis, as he was to hear it. They practically bumped in to each other in the hallway.

"I have news." Constance said with guarded excitement, as she led Otis into the upstairs study for privacy. Once inside and behind closed door, she told Otis all that she knew. Although Otis was not shocked, he had still not anticipated that Leopold might actually do something like this. At the very least, he was relieved that there was a reasonable explanation for Leopold's endearing, but odd behavior. As unfeasible as it seemed for them to attend the wedding, they found it equally inconceivable to envision not attending. After some heartfelt deliberation, the only decision they could live with was agreed upon.

Kate finished her breakfast and waited restlessly for Constance to return. She felt lonesome and wished for the typical wedding day camaraderie of girlfriends, manicures and laughter. Kate wondered if she would ever make any female friends and what she could possibly have in common with any Victorian woman. Kate knew she needed to establish a life outside of Leopold, but wondered if such a life even existed for her.

While Kate tried to pass the time, Leopold was happily making the final arrangements to begin their new life together. Although Leopold generally loathed being a Duke, today was one of the rare occasions he was grateful for his position. He had no difficulty securing suites on both the next ship bound for England, as well as in the most elegant hotel in New York City. The most luxurious accommodations were readily offered to him, without even the mention of financial compensation. Leopold fully intended however, to send payment in full as soon as he received the money from his trust fund. He had one final stop; to select a bouquet for Kate, before he would leave for the church.

Constance returned to help Kate dress for the wedding. She placed a small, silk bag on the table. "What's that for?" Kate asked.

"Well…" Constance opened the bag and pulled out a piece of white fabric. "This is something old." She replied, handing it to Kate. "This belonged to my mother and I want you to have it." Upon closer inspection, Kate could see that it was a beautifully embroidered hankerchief.

"Oh…I couldn't." Kate said decidedly.

"Yes, I insist. I want you to have it. I have no daughter of my own to pass this to. And this…" Constance continued, as she pulled another item from the bag, " is something new." She handed Kate an exquisite comb to adorn her hair.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Kate said breathlessly.

"Something borrowed shall be your dress. And this…." Constance pulled one last item from the bag, "will be your something blue." She said smiling as she held up a blue garter.

Kate laughed." And where did you find that? You just happen to have a garter, in case of emergencies?"

"We have all sorts of things in this house. You would be surprised."

"I never expected any of this. This means so much to me…you just don't know."

"I do know and it brings me much happiness to do this for you. Now, we do not want you to be late." And so began the long, laborious task of dressing Kate. Layer upon layer, hooked and laced; until the last of the endless buttons up the back of her jacket were complete. Kate sat at the dressing table while Constance pinned her hair into an attractive style. She placed the rhinestone-adorned comb into the back of Kate's soft, blonde hair. Constance handed Kate a mirror so she could inspect the back of her head.

"I love it." Kate said with a thrilled smile. Only the lightest touch of rouge was needed, to complete Kate's face.

"You are almost finished. Let us see; something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…..and…." Constance reached into the pocket of her apron, pulling out a coin, " a silver sixpence in your shoe." She put the coin into Kate's left boot, before it was laced and tied. "You look magnificent." Constance said as she looked at Kate. "I believe his Grace will be thoroughly enchanted."

"I don't know how I can ever thank you." Kate was clearly overwhelmed with Constance's generosity and thoughtfulness.

"You are so very welcome. Now, I must excuse myself. I have an urgent matter to attend to." Constance said, as she looked Kate squarely in the eye. She did not need to speak another word. Kate understood exactly what she meant and looked at Constance with an expression of sheer and unexpected surprise. Constance smiled at Kate and squeezed her hand. She reminded Kate what time the carriage would be picking her up and assured Kate that the staff would never question where she was going or with whom. Constance gave Kate one last knowing smile and left the room.

Kate took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Oh shit." She said aloud, as a sick feeling washed over her. Kate prayed that she did not make a dreadful mistake by confessing to Constance. The minutes passed unbearably slow, until it was almost time to meet the carriage. She put on her hat and gloves and stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Kate still could not believe that this was all actually happening. It defied any logic or scientific explanation. Perhaps she was dreaming and only prayed that she would not awaken quite yet. She tucked the hankerchief into her sleeve and took what she assumed might be her last look around the room.

As Constance and Leopold had both assured Kate, she made her way down the stairs and out the front door with barely an acknowledgement from the staff. Other than a polite smile or nod, and the door held open; the staff maintained the wall of privacy between them. A carriage sat outside the house and an older gentleman greeted Kate; helping her step up to the rear seat. Mr. Ellard was a trusted elder of the church and good-humored companion for the short ride. Kate's stomach was in a knot and she remembered her mother had always told her to be careful what you wish for. She feared what Leopold's reaction might be when he saw Otis and Constance there. Kate tried to relax and closed her eyes, as the sunlight warmed her face. Mr. Ellard observed Kate's apprehensive expression.

"You should not worry so. You will have a fine husband."

Kate managed a slight smile. "Oh..I know. I just hope he's going to think I am a fine wife."

"Of course he will. He picked you from all the others."

"Yeah, he sure did." Kate's heart pounded and she wiped the beads of sweat springing up on her forehead.

Leopold had arrived at the church 30 minutes earlier. He had absolutely no second thoughts about eloping and fancied himself a bit of a rebel for doing something so bold. At 12:45 it was time for Reverend Daley to meet Kate outside. Leopold could no longer hide his nervous excitement. The Reverend gave Leopold a few comforting pats on the back, before walking toward the front door.

As Kate's carriage neared the church, she could see several people standing outside. Even at a distance, she knew immediately it was Constance and Otis. Kate's heart beat almost in time to the rhythm of the horse's hooves hitting the brick pavement. They were quickly in front of the church and Mr. Ellard helped Kate climb down from the carriage. Constance and Otis greeted Kate, whose expression could not hide her mixed emotions. The Reverend stepped outside at the same moment, carrying a bouquet. It was a comical sight and the assembled group broke into laughter, which was a welcomed relief. " As lovely as I might look carrying this…I believe it will look infinitely more beautiful with you." He said, as he passed the striking bouquet to Kate.

"Greetings to you all." Reverend Daley proclaimed enthusiastically. He looked at Constance and Otis with surprise. "Leopold had not mentioned that you would be attending. I am quite pleased, although I must admit it is quite unexpected."

"His Grace is not aware. This will be a shock, for sure." Otis replied.

"Well, then I dare say..this will certainly add an additional element of excitement in a few moments. But, I am positive Leopold will be thoroughly delighted."

"Oh…I'm not so sure about that." Kate responded, smiling sheepishly.

Constance put her hand on Kate's. "We believe it will all turn out well in the end. You shall see." She gave Kate a reassuring smile.

"I believe it is time to commence." Reverend Daley announced. He turned toward Kate and smiled. "There is a very impatient groom waiting inside." Reverend Daley gave Otis and Kate a few instructions and returned back into the church.

Leopold stood next to the pulpit, looking exceptionally handsome in his most favored waistcoat. Reverend Daley had some last minute words of marital wisdom for Leopold, who was so ecstatic; he barely heard a word of it.

Very shortly, the familiar sound of Wagner's Wedding March filled the air, as Constance quickly finished attaching a short veil to Kate's hat. "Shall we?" Otis asked, as he held his arm for Kate to hold onto. He looked down and smiled in a most fatherly sort of way.

Leopold's eyes were fixed upon the front of the church. He clasped his hands tightly, and took deep calming breaths. In an instant the heavy wooden doors opened and his hands quickly fell to the side as his eyes widened in disbelief. His bride was slowly walking toward him, on Otis' arm. Leopold quickly turned his head and looked at Reverend Daley. "Dear Lord, what is happening here?" he whispered.

"I am afraid I do not know for certain. But however it happened, I am sure it was done out of love."

Leopold watched as they slowly made their way up the isle. He was spellbound by how beautiful Kate looked and for a moment forgot whose arm it was that she was holding onto. Kate's eyes did not leave Leopold's. Her overwhelming feeling of love for him tempered her fear of his reaction to what she had done. Leopold stepped down to meet Kate by the first pew. He looked at Kate and Otis, almost expressionless. Kate now knew she had made a terrible mistake. She had betrayed Leopold and perhaps ruined the lives of Constance and Otis. Kate looked at Leopold with the most pitiful and remorseful of expressions. Through her thin veil, Leopold could see her eyes brimming with tears. The front door opened and in tiptoed Constance, trying her best to make a quiet entrance. Leopold watched as she almost tripped in her usual comical way. He looked down for a moment and shook his head in disbelief at the entire situation. As much as he wanted to be angry with Kate, in his heart he could not. He felt surrounded by love at that moment and it was all that mattered. Everything else could wait to be dealt with later. Leopold slowly looked up; his expression communicating his happiness. He took Kate's hand and kissed it. Looking into her eyes, he mouthed the words, "Thank you." Kate had never felt such love in her entire life. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at Leopold.

"The Lord certainly does work in strange ways." Reverend Daley said, pleased with the happy outcome. "Now, who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do." Otis responded back, as he placed Kate's hand in Leopold's. Otis took a seat next to Constance as Kate and Leopold stepped up to the pulpit. Reverend Daley made the obligatory request; "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone looked at Otis and Constance; all with the same unspoken thought of "Thank the Lord that Millard is not here."

Reverend Daley continued. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate and therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, and discreetly, into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Reverend Daley asked Kate and Leopold to stand facing each other. He put Kate's bouquet down, so they could join hands. As much as they tried to maintain a solemn demeanor, they could not help but smile at each other.

"Do you Katherine Erin McKay take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and obey him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Kate said, with much more serious tone, as she looked into Leopold's eyes.

Do you, Leopold Alexis Elijah Walker Thomas Gareth Mountbatten, take this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Leopold responded. Both his and Kate's eyes began to well with tears. They spoke their vows with deep emotion. Leopold placed his mother's wedding band onto Kate's finger.

Constance dabbed at her eyes and kept her hand over Otis'. Reverend Daley recited a few favorite passages from Corinthians.

"Leopold and Katherine, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of this ring, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Whom God hath joined together, let no one put asunder."

Kate and Leopold smiled ecstatically. Reverend Daley leaned over toward Leopold. "You may kiss your bride." Leopold lifted Kate's veil and happily obliged. They kissed just a little longer than the standard Victorian wedding kiss. No one seemed to mind however, especially the new Duke and Duchess of Albany. Kate and Leopold were greeted outside with hugs, kisses, handshakes and even a bit of rice tossed by Constance.

Leopold took Otis aside to express his concern over Millard's anticipated reaction. Leopold did not care that his Uncle would be irate about his marriage in general, but was only concerned for the welfare of Otis and Constance. It was no secret that Otis knew Millard better than anyone and that despite Millard's bravado…he was easily influenced by Otis and his own wife. Otis had no fear that he could handle this situation with the same finesse that he has successfully used so many times in the past. Leopold could only trust that Otis knew what he was doing.

The newlyweds were soon in their carriage and waving their goodbyes. Leopold steered the horse in the desired direction and they were on their way uptown.

Kate had not expected the streets to be as chaotic as they were. There were no traffic lights or police to maintain any semblance of order on the road. Carriages, people on horseback and bicycles zigzagged haphazardly, running through busy intersections. She was certain this was far more frightening than any ride she ever experienced in a New York City cab. Leopold kissed his new wife several times, as he held the reins in one hand.

"I think you better keep your eye on the road" Kate suggested.

"Yes, my dear wife." Leopold replied teasingly.

"And another thing. Where I come from, men wear wedding rings too."

"Is that so? Well, I think we better take care of that then."

"And, they don't use the word obey anymore in wedding ceremonies."

Leopold smiled at Kate. "I think dear wife, that perhaps the word obey should have been in my vows instead." They laughed and stole another kiss. Thankfully, the horse kept his eyes on the road, as they became lost in their first passionate, albeit brief kiss as man and wife.

Despite the fact that they heading for a shopping excursion before going to the hotel, they both had their impending wedding night very much on their minds. Leopold didn't know anything about Kate's sexual past, nor did he want to. He could not hold her responsible for the openly free era in which she was raised. Kate's sexual experience was unmemorable and lacking the love she longed for. Unbeknownst to Kate, Leopold had sexual opportunities, more than she might have imagined. Quite a few women would have been very happy to relinquish their virtue for a dalliance with a handsome Duke. However, he only wanted to wait until he was in love and now that time was here. In a way, tonight would be the first time for both of them.

Kate's eyes lit up as she was soon surrounded by something that would certainly take her mind off of sex…. at least temporarily. They were in 19th century uptown Manhattan. "This is the beginning of the Ladies' Mile." Leopold informed her. 9th Ave and Broadway began a mile long stretch of upscale shopping. Elegantly dressed men and women strolled and shopped in the most chic and expensive stores in all of New York City. He parked the carriage in front of Lord and Taylor Department Store. Kate was astounded when she saw the sign bearing the name of a store she regularly frequented.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed. "Did you know this company is still in business? " Leopold took delight in Kate feeling a connection to her past. Store management summoned every available salesperson, to help the Duke's new wife. The advent of off the rack clothing had recently begun and Kate was able to select the beginnings of her new wardrobe. When she was finished, her items would be packed and delivered immediately to their hotel room. Continuing up Broadway, Kate's eyes widened as Leopold negotiated the carriage in front of their next destination.

"I knew you would like this one" Leopold raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I want to buy you something special and I want you to select a ring for me." Leopold helped Kate down from the carriage and escorted her into Tiffany's. Kate was never usually at a loss for words, but she was rendered speechless, as she looked around the gleaming store in wonderment. She helped Leopold pick out a ring and at his insistence, a gift for herself. Kate sat in front of the display counter, admiring the stylish cameo pendants. One in particular reminded Kate of her grandmother's favorite. "Then you must try it on." Leopold insisted and requested that particular piece from the gentleman behind the counter. Leopold walked behind Kate and attached the pendant around her neck. He resisted an overwhelming urge to kiss her soft skin where golden tendrils of her hair had begun to fall from the comb. Instead he softly ran his finger across the back of her neck. Kate could feel the electricity in his touch, as her pulse quickened. She stood up quickly and turned toward Leopold.

"It's beautiful." Kate said, as she touched her hand to the cameo.

"Then, it is yours."

"Thank you." Kate said softly. She could still feel the tingling trail of Leopold's touch on her neck. Looking into each other's eyes, an awkward silence fell over them. Together they shared an unspoken anticipation of what would happen that evening.

Their purchases were complete and they returned to the carriage. Although there were many more stores to visit, Leopold's presence on Broadway was attracting increasing attention from the public. But, it was the undeniable enticement of their awaiting hotel suite that ended their shopping excursion. The final leg of their journey ended at 23rd Street and the magnificent Fifth Avenue Hotel. The hotel staff handled their check-in discreetly and they were quickly shown to their accommodations.

Leopold carried Kate over the threshold and into their lavish suite. "Does this meet with your approval, my dearest wife?"

"I've never seen anything more beautiful" Kate said as she surveyed the rooms, still in Leopold's arms. From every angle; rich mahogany furniture, silken draperies and vibrant imported rugs created the most luxurious setting Kate had ever witnessed. The air was adrift with the mingled scent of fresh cut flowers and aromatic wood, wafting from the flames of the magnificent fireplaces in each room.

"Fit for a Duchess." Leopold said as looked lovingly at Kate, before gently setting her down. She fell into his arms, as they kissed with their bodies pressed tightly together. Leopold took Kate's hat off and tossed it on the sofa. Pulling the comb that held her hair in place, he tenderly nuzzled his face into the soft, warm curve of her neck. As Kate's hair softly fell, he closed his eyes; taking in the heady scent of the perfume Kate wore. It seemed hauntingly familiar and he found himself transported back to their first embrace and kiss on the rooftop. "I love you, Kate" Leopold whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back, closing her eyes. She still held the tiny box from Tiffany's in her hand. Kate released the tight hold she had around his shoulders. Opening the box, she took the ring in her fingers. "Give me you hand." Kate said. "With this ring, I thee wed." she recited, before placing the ring on Leopold's finger. He inspected his hand and smiled approvingly.

"I like this custom…I like it very much." He said, as he ran his finger over the polished metal. Leopold took Kate into his arms, but their embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kate was certain that it was Millard, whom she imagined bursting in and causing a dreadful scene. She was quickly relieved and quite pleased instead, to see the hotel steward wheeling in a cart holding a bottle of champagne. "Compliments of the Hotel New York." He said, as the cork was expertly popped and two flutes filled; before excusing himself.

"Shall we have a toast?" Leopold asked.

Kate was more than happy to consume some alcohol. She found herself more nervous than she would have imagined and hoped it would help her to relax a bit. She removed her gloves and eagerly took the champagne, as they raised their glasses. Leopold was overcome with emotion and could not speak for a moment. His eyes welled with tears as he struggled to find the words, which could possibly come close to expressing his feelings.

"My dearest Katherine, now my beloved wife; you know I am not usually at a loss for words. But, how can I express the depth of my love? I do not believe the words exist." Leopold paused for a moment. "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"Wow…that's not bad for someone at a loss for words." Kate smiled.

"I must confess; the words are borrowed, but the feelings are not."

"It's beautiful, Leopold. I wish I was as poetic as you."

"You are here, Kate. That is poetry enough." Leopold kissed Kate and she could taste the sweet champagne on his lips.

Kate finished her glass of champagne and quickly refilled it herself. Leopold placed his glass aside after he had sipped the last of it. "You're not having more?" Kate asked, now self-conscious that she was drinking alone.

Leopold looked into Kate's eyes as he tenderly stroked her hair. " No" he said softly. "I wish to remember every moment tonight."

Kate was speechless and could only manage to respond with an almost inaudible "Oh", as she looked at Leopold with near astonishment. Her past boyfriends would not have cared if they were in a drunken stupor while having sex with her. And now, here was this man; her husband, who would be the first to truly make love to her. In its' own way, tonight would be the first time for both of them.

Kate put her glass down; feeling too self-conscious to down her second glass. Leopold sensed the awkwardness between them. "Dance with me, Kate."

"Dance? Uh….ok. But… wait." Kate took off her painfully tight boots and Leopold, thinking it was a grand idea, followed suit. Kate put her arms out the way Leopold had instructed her the night on the roof.

"No, not that way." Leopold said. " How was it that you wanted to dance that night?"

"Oh….like this." Kate put Leopold's hands on her waist, and placed her arms around his shoulders. No music was necessary, as they moved slowly; with their bodies pressed as tightly together as could be managed. Leopold kissed Kate as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They kissed with growing passion, but both trapped beneath layers of material; their hands were forbidden from exploring their yearning bodies. Kate could not help but wonder how she would get out of her clothing. She certainly knew it was virtually impossible for Victorian women to totally dress or undress themselves. She wondered how Leopold would react when she asked for his help. "Leopold" she whispered with her hot breath into his ear; the same one she had just done some thrilling things to. " Are husbands allowed to help their wives get dressed….or….." she hesitated for a moment… " undressed?"

Lost in a sea of stirring physical sensations, it took him a minute to process what she had asked. "I arranged for the services of a personal maid on staff here at the hotel." Leopold answered, with his mind still very much focused on what Kate had been doing to his ear.

"What? Are you serious? I'm not having a stranger help me undress on my wedding night. It's bad enough I need help to get dressed in general." Kate was clearly not pleased. Personal maids were a necessity and Leopold assumed he had done the right thing. He never really considered how uncomfortable and strange it must be for Kate. "In fact" Kate continued… "after today, I am not wearing this damn thing anymore." She said, pointing to the unyielding corset; pulled so tight, she was certain her internal organs must be displaced.

Leopold was at a loss for what to say. "What do you propose we do?" he asked cautiously.

"I think a husband ought to help his wife with such things." Kate responded quite decisively.

While it was certainly unheard of for a Duke to assist his wife with dressing, Leopold now considered himself a liberated Victorian man. He was not an ordinary Duke and Kate certainly no ordinary Duchess. "Well" Leopold said, pretending to be deep in thought. "I suppose I could learn, but you must be patient with me."

"I promise" Kate smiled. " Now, what was it that I was doing?"

"I believe it was something around here." Leopold said as he pointed to his ear and pulled Kate close. He kissed her with an unfamiliar urgency, igniting a flood of desire neither had ever experienced. Kate broke from their embrace and turned with her back facing Leopold. They were both breathing deeply, as he eyed the multitude of tiny buttons down the back of her jacket. "I suppose this is where we start." Kate nodded, as Leopold ran his finger around the top button. He was both nervous and excited over what he was about to do, in an era where just the flash of a woman's ankle was considered unacceptably erotic. He kissed the back of her neck, as he awkwardly began unbuttoning Kate's jacket. Despite the fact that she still had several more layers of undergarments, as each button was coaxed open, his hunger for Kate intensified. He had never felt anything so forbidding and exhilarating, at the same time. He fumbled with fingers not quite as agile as he knew them to be. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the buttons were all undone and Kate removed her jacket, dropping it on the floor.

She turned around and pointed playfully to the waistline of her skirt. Leopold managed to negotiate the maze of hooks and eyes that held the heavy cloth together. She gratefully dropped the cumbersome garment and managed to remove her petticoat and bustle. Leopold felt conspicuously overdressed as he looked at Kate in her corset and undergarments, with aching desire. He untied his cravat and began slowly unbuttoning his jacket, as their eyes were fixed upon each other. Leopold dropped his jacket and vest on the floor. Unbuttoning the top of his shirt, he walked over to Kate and in an instant they were locked in a lustful kiss. Kate's arms pulled Leopold closer, as she memorized every inch of his neck with her petal soft lips and tongue. Leopold felt that he might die right there and then, his heart was beating so wildly. He fought with the lacing of Kate's corset, which gradually fell to the floor. Through her thin chemise, Leopold could feel every curve of her lithe body. This time though, his hands did not stop on the small of her back, as they moved down toward her thighs. Kate sighed, as Leopold murmured her name again and again. She unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his bare muscular chest and shoulders for the first time. In one swift, effortless movement, Leopold scooped Kate into his arms and carried her into the master bedroom. The lit fireplace cast a luminous golden glow in the darkened room, as they fell onto the bed and each last piece of clothing was strewn about the room. No longer forbidden, they reveled in the discovery of each other's bodies; exploring every inch of soft, curving flesh, every hard, lean muscle. Their union culminating in a final moment of unimaginable ecstasy that neither had ever dreamt possible. They lay in a tangle of limbs and discarded clothing, holding tightly to each other and wishing this moment would last an eternity.

They drifted in and out of a blissful slumber, until Kate was awoken by the sound of a knock on the door. "Leopold…wake up." He was sound asleep and she needed to shake him. "Hey, are you alive?"

Leopold opened his eyes slowly. "Mmmmmm…I believe I am." He smiled and pulled Kate on top of him, capturing her lips in a soft, deep kiss.

"Don't you hear someone at the door? Oh my God..do you think it could be your Uncle?"

"I did not hear anything."

"That's because you were unconscious."

Then he did hear another knock. "Damn" he said as looked down at his unclothed body. "I best see who it is. Most likely it is your package or our dinner." Leopold got out of bed as Kate admired his lean, muscular frame. He found his pants quickly, but took a minute to locate his shirt. Kate watched, rather amused, as he tried to dress quickly and left the room with his mis-buttoned shirt hanging over his pants and barefoot. She pulled a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Kate was not about to miss watching a disheveled Duke answering the door. She tried her best to muffle the sound of her laughter as she watched Leopold step over the trail of clothing. He opened the door a crack and the same steward was outside delivering the dinner Leopold had previously ordered, in addition to Kate's purchases. Leopold tried his very best to insist on bringing the cart and large box in himself, but the steward would hear nothing of it and pushed the cart right into the suite. The steward was a master of discretion however, and acted oblivious to the very obvious trail of clothing leading to the bedroom. Leopold maintained his regal composure, although he was certainly mortified. Kate could no longer contain her laughter at the scene outside her door. The steward finally left, after dragging the box into the room. Leopold turned around and looked at Kate, peeking out from behind the bedroom door.

"I am glad you find such humor in my embarrassment."

"Come on Leopold…you have to admit, it is pretty funny. Just look at you." She said, walking out from the room.

He looked down and scratching his head, broke into a broad smile.

"Not to mention our clothes all over the place. You should be lucky there's no Star Magazine or we would be front-page news. Now, come here." Kate motioned with her finger. " We must do something about that shirt."

"Hmmmm, yes, I suppose you are right." Leopold said with a mischievous smile.

"You have this buttoned all wrong." She said; unbuttoning his shirt one by one, as she slowly and sensually planted soft, feathery kisses down his chest. That night they made love in the living room, the master bedroom, the spare bedroom……….

It was a very prolific wedding night indeed, and an exquisite beginning to their marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday morning before daybreak, Leopold lay awake in bed. The fire had been reduced to a few burning embers; leaving the room cold and darkened. He was unable to sleep and actually unable to recall if he had slept at all on their wedding night. His mind and body had been ill prepared for the extraordinary experience of making love to Kate.

There had been no formal sex education in Victorian England. Rather, it was the accepted practice for upper class young men to experience their first sexual encounters with a prostitute. Leopold did not engage in this tradition and remained virtuous and inexperienced. In reality, he had learned more about the carnal arts watching cable television in Stuart's apartment than in his entire previous life.

He could barely make out Kate's form, but could hear her faint breaths as she slept close to him. Leopold closed his eyes as he thought of the moment their marriage had been consummated. He had never known such ecstasy; such bliss. But even more profound than the exquisite physical sensations, Leopold was consumed with feelings of love for Kate that were almost too much to bear. He ached to tell Kate, but resisted his growing desire to awaken her. Leopold felt guilty for keeping her up most of the night, although she certainly seemed to have been more than a willing partner. As she slept soundly, Leopold moved his body closer; listening to her breath and studying her delicate features in the new light of dawn. He gently pulled the blanket over Kate's exposed shoulders; to keep her warm against the chilled morning air. As she moved slightly; Kate's silken skin brushed against Leopold's under the plush down quilt. He sighed softly and could no longer restrain himself; as if his hands had a mind of their own. Kate was gently roused from a peaceful slumber by Leopold's pleasurable caresses. They were soon making love; their bodies moving together in a sensual rhythm until they lay in breathless rapture.

"I love you, Kate..I love you." Leopold murmured, as he nestled his face into the warm, soft curve of her neck; breathing deeply as his heartbeat slowly returned to its normal rhythm. Holding Kate tightly in his long, muscled arms, they lay with legs entwined, whispering endearments to each other. All track of time was lost as they fell in and out of sleep; to be finally summoned from bed by knocking on the front door. Leopold reluctantly left Kate; dressing quickly as he tossed the discarded clothing from last evening into the bedroom and closed the door.

Kate welcomed a moment alone, as she lay in bed realizing just how unappealing she felt after their rather active night and morning. She could hear Leopold speaking with someone and decided it was the perfect opportunity to try out the new, state of the art shower in the bathroom. Although rather primitive by modern standards, it was a shower nonetheless, something Kate missed terribly. Once in the bathroom, Kate stood examining the strange looking apparatus. There was a crank and other odd attachments and eventually she gave up in frustration trying to figure it all out. The sink and a towel would have to do for now.

Examining her face in the mirror, Kate hoped it was the poor lighting that was responsible for her dulled complexion. She looked at the empty counter, remembering all the jars and tubes of assorted creams and lotions that populated her old bathroom; the scrub that made her face glow; the eye cream, which cost far too much but she bought anyway; her favorite shampoo. She wondered if they had dental floss and q-tips, a razor or minty toothpaste. She would have never imagined that these little things she took for granted just a few days ago, now did not seem so little after all. Kate's lament over her lost luxuries was interrupted by Leopold's voice calling her for breakfast. She put on her robe and walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mountbatten." Leopold said as he kissed Kate's hand. "Mrs. Mountbatten. My, that does sound lovely; does it not?"

"It does have a nice ring to it.." Kate smiled in agreement; looking over at a large trunk that sat next to the sofa. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Otis sent clothing for me. I left without a single item. He also sent this." Leopold handed Kate a note that had been delivered along with the trunk. She unfolded the fine linen paper.

_Your Grace,_

_I trust this letter will find you and the Duchess in good health. _

_Your presence is respectfully requested to dine with your Uncle, Friday evening at 8:00._

_With warm regards,_

_Otis_

"Your Uncle? He invited us to dinner?" Kate looked surprised at this unexpected correspondence.

"Do not make too much of it. I highly doubt the invitation is from my uncle. It is more likely Otis attempting to bring about some sort of reconciliation." Leopold responded; although he secretly wished it was indeed his Uncle's invite.

"So, are we going?"

"I would never force that upon you Kate. But, I will not go without you."

"I'll go…I don't care. We' re leaving Tuesday no matter what. Right?"

"No matter what. That decision is final."

Leopold responded in writing that he and Kate would accept the invitation to dinner. Although he harbored mixed feelings about seeing his uncle, it needed to be done and there was not much time left.

They never did make it out of their suite that day. Hopelessly in love and lust; they wanted nothing more than to spend their first day as man and wife in each other's arms. They made love and planned their future together. Leopold talked with excitement about their lives in England. He described his home in such vivid detail; Kate could picture each room and the extensive grounds, as if she had already been there.

As excited as she was to embark upon her new life, Kate thoughts often turned to all she left behind. Leopold would periodically catch her staring off into the distance, with a pained expression; almost on the verge of tears. Kate would make little of it when he would inquire as to what she was thinking about. But, Leopold knew that part of her heart would always be back home. It grieved him that Kate was in mourning and that there was little he could do to help her. He made sure to keep Kate as busy as possible on Friday; touring New York, shopping and dining out for lunch. Against his better judgment, he even complied with Kate's wishes to see where the immigrants lived.

**********************************

Friday evening, Millard's house staff greeted them warmly; particularly Constance and Otis, who had the unpleasant task of informing Leopold that Millard would not be joining them for dinner after all. He vehemently refused to see his nephew and made plans which would keep him out of the house until later that evening. Leopold remained composed but Kate could see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. For all of his bravado in pretending to not need his Uncle's acceptance and approval, he actually longed for it. Kate did not say a word, but she felt responsible for creating even a deeper rift between Leopold and Millard.

Leopold had no intentions of leaving that night until Millard returned and if nothing else, informing him of their plans. Kate insisted she be present and Leopold had no objection to that. With Millard's deliberate absence; dinner conversation was uncomfortably at a minimum. Kate consumed more than a few large glasses of wine; hoping it would ease her feelings of guilt. While it did not help to achieve that desired result; it did lessen her inhibitions and she freely voiced her displeasure with Millard as the staff served their meal. Leopold tried in vain to curtail Kate's comments, but she was quite headstrong.

At 11:00, Millard returned home and went straight to his study. The slamming of his door reverberated through the house. Kate knew enough to silence herself, but Leopold had already decided that it would not be in their best interest for Kate to accompany him.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to go upstairs and rest." Leopold suggested.

"But, you said we could go together. He doesn't scare me anymore. We're married now and I am going with you. Are you afraid of what I might say?"

"Actually, yes."

"We're leaving anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Because I would wish for my uncle to respect you. And, I would hope one day he might come to love you as a niece."

"Fine" Kate responded curtly. She was in no mood to argue with Leopold and felt she had already done enough damage. Kate reached for her glass of wine, which was promptly moved away by Leopold.

"No more, Kate." He said, shaking his head.

Kate made a face, indicating her displeasure. " Fine!" she responded loudly as she stormed out of the dining room and headed up the stairs to her old room. Kate could not lie down, as Leopold suggested. She was too agitated and still wanting to be by his side. She peered outside the door and called to a maid passing in the hallway.

"Hello" Kate called out.

"Yes, your Grace. " replied a very young and newly hired maid.

"What is your name?"

"Erin; your Grace."

" Erin, could you do something for me? I would really love a glass of wine. In fact, just bring me the whole damn bottle."

"Right away." Erin replied; trying hard to remain composed, despite the shock of Kate's language. She quickly scurried down the hall; unaware of Leopold's request that Kate be allowed no more alcohol. She returned promptly and poured a large goblet of wine and complied with Kate's wish to be left alone.

**************************************

Downstairs, Leopold took a deep breath, before knocking on Millard's door.

"Come in" Millard yelled out in a most uninviting manner.

Leopold had not a chance to say a word before Millard's voice erupted into a booming tirade. He berated Leopold; shouting about betrayal and family honor. As Millard's anger grew, so did Kate's. She had quickly consumed several glasses of wine and was quite inebriated that point. Incensed that she was not permitted to stand beside her husband downstairs, Kate was not about to be treated like a submissive Victorian woman. Clearly, Leopold had to know that she expected to be treated as an equal, and was not going to stand for this. She had one last gulp of wine and made her way to Millard's study. As she stood in front of the door, Millard's booming voice startled Kate and her bravery seemed to vanish. For the moment, she was content to listen at the door, as Millard continued his seemingly endless diatribe.

"I can barely afford to support you, Leopold. Do you expect that I will now support your wife and any children you bring into the world, as well?"

"I fully intend to support my own family, Uncle. What I did expect however, was that you would welcome my wife and temporarily provide us with shelter. But, I knew better than that and have already booked passage on the next ship to England."

"And where may I inquire, do you intend to reside?"

Leopold looked surprised that Millard would have to even ask such a question. "In our family home, of course."

Millard hesitated for a moment. "There is no home, Leopold." He answered, quite matter-of-factly.

Leopold looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Of course we have a home in England."

"I am sorry to inform you that I had no choice but to sell the home and property. It was vacant and we required the funds."

Leopold was stunned and nearly speechless. "That home belonged to my parents, as well. It was all I had left of them." His voice cracked with emotion. " How could you even consider selling it without the mere mention if it to me? And, to whom was it sold?"

"That is not the issue. The issue is where you will now reside."

"I am sorry, but it is the issue. I intend to purchase the home back, after I claim my trust fund." Leopold responded adamantly.

Millard turned and slowly walked toward the window; avoiding any eye contact with Leopold. His silence was disconcerting as he turned his stare toward the street below. Leopold's expression turned somber, as a feeling of impending doom slowly crept through his body. " I regret to inform you that your trust fund has been depleted. I had fully intended to replenish it, but it has become impossible to do. Unless you and your bride intend on selling wares from a cart in the street, I am afraid you will have no income." Leopold felt as if he had been punched in the gut.

Kate put her hand to her mouth and whispered "Oh God." Even in her state of inebriation, Kate knew this was all devastating news. As if on cue, Otis appeared in the hallway and saw the distressed expression on Kate's face.

"Your Grace, may I assist you?" he asked.

"No…no. I'm….um…fine. I …uh…just need to lie down."

Kate stumbled up the stairs, tripping on her dress and slamming the door to her room. She quickly finished the glass of wine she had left behind. Pacing about the room, she was in a state of panic. Her heart pounded and her head spun. "Oh my God, oh God…I can't do this. I can't do this to him." She envisioned herself and Leopold tending to a food cart, in tattered clothing; their children with dirty faces clinging to her skirt. She could see no future for them. Kate could not allow her presence to destroy the life intended for Leopold. And, without the luxuries of his world to ease all the comforts she had lost, Kate feared that life would be too difficult to bear. At that moment, all Kate wanted was to be home. She longed for her old life: her own belongings, her brother and her friends.

Kate opened the closet and rifled through the hanging garments until she reached her dress. She tossed it on the bed and located the ripped hemline; pulling out the small, folded piece of paper she had secretly concealed within it. Opening the note from Stuart, Kate wept as she read his final words to her and the heart wrenching decision he left her to make. She knew this was her only chance, before being trapped here forever. Kate prayed that Leopold would know she sacrificed their love so that their lives would not be wrought with poverty and despair. She had read enough history books to know about the lives of the early immigrants. Unsteadily, Kate made her way to the desk. With the quill and ink, she wrote a note to Leopold.

_Dear Leopold,_

_I wish I belonged here, but I don't. Your Uncle is right. I will only ruin your life and_

_I love you too much to do that._

_Please don't ever forget me. I'll love you for the rest of my life._

_Kate_

Her tears fell onto the paper, causing the ink to run and the letters to intermingle. Kate touched her rings as she contemplated what to do with them. Although she longed to keep them, Kate could not bring herself to take away Leopold's treasured memory of his mother. They might be all he had left from her. She held her hand over her heart before reluctantly and agonizingly removing the rings from her finger; placing them on top of the note. Taking one last, longing look around the room; Kate recalled her first night there, which seemed so long ago. It was difficult to see through her tears, as she walked out and closed the door behind her. Holding tightly to the banister, Kate slowly made her way down the long staircase. She had almost made it out of the house without anyone taking notice; except for Erin, who happened to be near the front foyer. Prior to that evening, no one might have been very concerned if Kate was observed leaving the house. But now, she was a Dutchess and the responsibility of the entire staff. Erin could see that Kate was quite obviously distraught and unsteady on her feet. She was not about to make a huge blunder and allow the new Duchess to walk out into the night. She tried to discretely detain Kate.

"Forgive me, Your Grace; but shall I inform the Duke that you are leaving the house?"

"No, please don't bother him." Kate responded adamantly, as she turned the doorknob.

"But, it is quite late."

Kate had hoped to slip out unnoticed and not anticipated the need to give an explanation. Alcohol had blurred her quick thinking and she blurted out the first thought that came to her mind. "It's my brother. I uh….have to meet him right away."

"But, please…allow me to secure an escort for you." Erin pleaded. . She desperately needed this job and feared what might happen if the new Duchess left the house.

"No…I am fine." Kate responded brusquely, as she walked out the door and onto the darkened street, leaving the bewildered maid running off to find help.

**************************************

Leopold had never felt so emotionally abandoned. Even though he had lived through the profound pain of losing his parents; his uncle's betrayal cut deep because of the deliberate nature. Leopold could not even think of anything to say to Millard. It seemed pointless. Everything was gone and nothing he could say would bring his money or home back. He wanted nothing more than be out of Millard's sight and he simply walked out of the room to retrieve Kate and leave. He headed straight for the staircase, but was intercepted by Constance.

"Your Grace, I must inform you at once that the Duchess has left the house."

"Forgive me, Constance; could you repeat that? I was preoccupied and certain that I have misunderstood. I thought you just said that Kate left the house." Leopold said; smiling at how outlandish that would have been.

"No, your Grace. There was no misunderstanding. That is correct."

"What do you mean? What do you mean she left the house? With whom?" Leopold questioned, still not believing what he had just heard.

"She left alone, your Grace. Erin made every effort to detain her, but she was quite determined."

"You must be mistaken." He said adamantly. "She is in her quarters resting…..I am certain of it."

Leopold turned and ran up the stairs before Constance had a chance to give any further explanation. Knocking on the door, he called out for Kate. He did not wait for a response and went right inside. Leopold walked straight toward the bed; certain Kate would be lying under the rumpled spread and blankets. Pulling them back, he stared at the vacant space. "Kate?" he called out several times, with growing urgency, as he scanned the room. He searched every corner, every alcove, the bathroom and closet. The fire was beginning to die and a cold chill ran through the air. In the dim light, Leopold could see a bottle of wine on the desk. His heart was pounding as he picked it up and saw that it had been opened and almost completely consumed. " Oh God" he said softly. As he placed the bottle down, he noticed Kate's rings, which sat upon a folded piece of paper bearing his name. He picked the rings up, as a feeling of panic washed over him. Leopold held them tightly in his hand for a second before placing them in his jacket pocket. He took the paper into the well-lit hallway where he read Kate's note. Leopold stared at the tear stained paper, frozen for a moment in a state of utter bewilderment. He ran downstairs to the foyer where Constance and Erin waited, along with Otis.

"She is not there." Leopold cried out. "Otis, please…where is she?"

"Your Grace, I found the Duchess outside of your Uncle's study. She appeared distressed. I believe she might have overheard part of your conversation."

"That explains this." Leopold said furiously as he pressed the note into Otis' hand.

"Your Grace, the Duchess informed Erin she was meeting her brother. I am sure she is fine." Constance said, trying to comfort him.

" Wait…did you say her….. brother?" Leopold asked; shaking his head in disbelief. "That is impossible!"

"I am certain that is what she said, your Grace." Erin said softly.

"Charles is here? Where is he? Did you see him?" Leopold's tone was loud and uncharacteristically demanding.

"No, your Grace. I did not." Erin responded, startled by Leopold's interrogation.

"So she just walked out into the night, alone?"

"Yes, your Grace I tried to stop her, but she would hear nothing of it." Erin responded meekly. Visibly shaken and afraid to make eye contact with Leopold, she began to cry.

"But, I did find this outside, which the Duchess must have dropped in her haste." Erin handed Leopold the small, folded piece of paper that Kate had clutched in her hand as she escaped out the door. As he read Stuart's note, Constance watched Leopold's face turn ashen.

"Oh God, no! This cannot be." Leopold cried out as his blood ran cold. He frantically pulled out his pocket watch. It was nearly midnight and there was no time to have his horse retrieved. "Please.. pray that I am not too late!" Leopold desperately begged as he bolted out the door and began to run toward the bridge. The bell tower began to chant its' agonizing countdown to midnight. Despite the speed in which he ran, Leopold knew in his heart that he would never make it in time. Still several blocks away from the bridge, the sound of unbearable silence soon filled the night air. Leopold began to scream Kate's name, until he finally reached the bridge.

In the faint light of the streetlamps, Leopold searched in desperation for Kate. At the base of the bridge's ladder, he picked up a white, silken glove he found on the ground. Quickly inspecting it, he knew instantly it was Kate's. Putting his hands to face, Leopold began to sob, as he fell to his knees. The pain of his heartbreak was unbearable. He could not fathom living without Kate. Leopold looked up toward the bridge and knew there was only one thing he could do. He was going to jump and if the portal was closed, then he would rather die than to live here without her. All Leopold could do was to pray that Stuart's calculation was wrong and that he and Kate would be reunited.

He wiped his face and took several deep breaths. Leopold began to climb the ladder as tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't think clearly, but the one thought he could not shake from his head was that the idea of Kate leaving him seemed inconceivable. "No! It's not possible." He yelled out into the night. He refused to believe that Kate would abandon him. Refused to believe that she even possessed the physical prowess to scale the towering height of the bridge. He was certain she was here, confused and probably lost. Leopold quickly descended the ladder and began desperately combing the streets of lower Manhattan for his beloved wife. He vowed to not return home without Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate could barely catch her breath as she climbed the stairs to Millard's mansion. Dizzy from alcohol and exhausted from running she wondered how long she had been gone. It felt like only a few minutes and Kate hoped that she could quickly retrieve the note that was left behind for Leopold, before he had a chance to read it. Despite Millard's more than obvious aversion to her relationship with his nephew, Kate returned to the house. She could not imagine her life without Leopold and was not about to allow Millard to destroy their marriage. Somehow they would create a life for themselves, on their own, as it should be. Kate tried to turn the handle of the ornate door, but was stunned to find it locked. Calling out for Leopold and Otis she knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Someone let me in, please!" she begged repeatedly with growing urgency. She continued pounding on the door until her knuckles were reddened and sore, but there was still no response. "Leopold…where are you?" Kate shouted through the door. She wondered if he was out searching for her and Millard had ordered the doors locked, as his final act of renouncing his nephew. She peered through the windows, but the rooms were darkened.

It would not matter how long Kate tried to get inside or how desperately she continued to call for Leopold; he was not there and would never be. Kate was oblivious to the fact that she had indeed jumped from the bridge and no longer existed in 1876. She had not been cognizant of the sights and sounds of the modern city all around her as she ran blindly to Millard's home. Kate had traversed time physically, but her mind had not yet caught up with her physical being. Gradually, familiar sounds began filling her consciousness as a bone chilling, icy sensation slowly crept through every cell in her body. She refused to turn and look toward the street, as the realization of what she had done slowly became an unbearable reality. After several long and agonizing minutes, Kate forced herself to turn her stare toward the sounds she could no longer deny.

She exhaled a ragged breath and felt as if she had hit hard. "No! Oh God no!" Kate cried out; shaking her head in denial as automobiles sped by and electric streetlights illuminated the darkness. It seemed impossible to her that she could have no memory of climbing the bridge or jumping. All she could remember was fleeing toward the bridge and now, running back to Millard's. She banged on the door in desperation, calling out for Leopold. "Oh God…help me." Kate begged, as she leaned her body against the door; paralyzed by the shock and disbelief at what she had done.

"I have to go back…I have to go back." Kate cried; wiping away the tears streaming down her face. Her first impulse was to return to the bridge, but she had no way of knowing if the portal was still open and did not want to leap to her death. She knew there was only one person who could help her return to Leopold. "Stuart….I need Stuart." Kate whispered to herself. She was certain he would help her return right away, hopefully before Leopold would even know what she had done. Weighted down by her heavy Victorian garb and ignoring the inquisitive stares from late night pedestrians, Kate began to run toward her old apartment building.

Stuart did not expect Kate to take him up on his offer to come back, but he could not completely rule it out either. If she were to return home, he assumed she would arrive back on the night she had left. But, as with most science, it could never be exact and there always remained a margin of error. When midnight had passed and there was no sign of Kate, Stuart congratulated himself on a job well done, although it was a bittersweet victory. Stuart could not deny the fact that he would miss Kate.

With the finality of Kate being gone, Stuart thoughts went to Charlie, who had been languishing in the apartment the last few days; lonely, depressed and emotionally ill equipped to begin to pick up the pieces of his life. Charlie was afraid to go out, paranoid that the police would be watching his every move. But within the last few days, Detective Jensen was busy investigating a rash of murders downtown and suddenly; missing marketing executives no longer took precedence.

Stuart needed to get out of the apartment and clear his mind, at least for an hour or so. Things at the university were not going well. In fact, they could not get much worse. He was able to finally convince Charlie to go out and grab a bite to eat. They walked several blocks away to the local all night diner, sitting in a booth next to the window. They were both preoccupied and there was little conversation. Stuart was quite content to watch the attractive new waitress refill the salt-shakers at the counter, while Charlie made trails in a pool of ketchup with his uneaten fries. Stuart finally worked up the nerve to walk over and talk to the attractive blonde, as Charlie stared vacantly out the window. He took notice of an oddly dressed woman scurrying awkwardly past the diner. Charlie was quite certain he had finally gone mad; because he would have sworn that woman was his sister. He blinked hard a few times, as if that would somehow obliterate what had to be a hallucination. He knew it was impossible that it was Kate, but yet he felt inexplicably compelled to go outside and see for himself if his brain had played some sort of cruel trick on him. He quickly bolted out the door and watched the mysterious woman in the peculiar clothing begin to cross the street. Impulsively, Charlie yelled out Kate's name and watched incredulously as she abruptly stopped and slowly turned in his direction.

"Oh my God…" Charlie whispered in disbelief as he stared into Kate's eyes. His heart pounded as he broke out in a cold sweat. Charlie pushed the diner door open, as he watched Kate closely; afraid she might vanish if he looked away even for a second.

"Stu…get over here." He yelled into the diner.

"In a minute." Stuart responded, rather casually.

"No…not in a minute. Get over here….now!" Charlie's voice had a sense of urgency that even Stuart could not ignore. He walked toward Charlie, looking a bit perturbed. "Hey I was just about to get her number."

"Do you see what I see?"

Stuart looked in the direction of Charlie's pointed finger. His eyes widened at the unexpected sight of Kate. "Huh…how do you like that?"

"What? That's all you can say?" Charlie responded; bewildered by Stuart's nonchalance over Kate's mysterious appearance. He did not wait for an answer and began walking quickly toward her with Stuart following slowly behind. Kate was a pathetic, but beautiful sight; her eyes red and swollen from crying, her hair and clothing disheveled. She stood transfixed to her spot on the pavement, her mind still awhirl. In a moment, Charlie was reaching out to touch her arm…still needing proof that she was indeed real. Neither could find suitable words to say at such a moment. Charlie embraced his sister; confused as to how she was able to come back and more importantly; why.

"Hey Kate" Stuart said, greeting her almost as casually as if she had just returned from the mall. "Didn't think you'd take me up on my offer."

Charlie released his hold on Kate as he turned around. "Offer? What offer?" He asked. Kate and Stuart looked at each other, neither responding to Charlie's question. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked again; this time clearly angry that he had been left out of some sort of shared secret.

Kate quickly revealed the details of her life since jumping from the bridge one short week ago. So much had happened and it sounded much more like a script from a period film, although they knew it was all true. Charlie's joy at having his sister return was abruptly interrupted by Kate's final words; "But, I have to go back…right away."

"Go back?" Charlie asked, his expression mirroring his obvious dismay at the thought of Kate leaving him again.

"I made a mistake, Charlie. I'm sorry..I'm so sorry." Kate apologized repeatedly as she looked into her brother's sad eyes; which appeared to be on the verge of tears. She turned toward Stuart, who had stood silently observing their emotional exchange. "Stuart…please get me back. Leopold doesn't know where I am."

Stuart didn't respond immediately; he didn't know how. He didn't know how to tell Kate that his work had gone missing from his office at the university when he had returned from lunch several days ago. His superiors, who believed it was the property of the department, had confiscated it. They believed the discovery was far too monumental and historic for one person to claim the credit. But to Stuart, it was stolen because of intellectual greed and by the very people he had trusted the most. Without it, he didn't know when the portal would be open again and it would take years to recreate all his calculations.

"Stuart! Please…answer me. He's probably looking for me right now."

"Kate..I….uh…" Stuart stopped abruptly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her that she probably would never go back. That she would probably never see her husband again. So instead, he did what he thought best at the time; he lied.

"I have to work on it. I have to be sure it's open."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you! Oh..thank God" she cried out as she hugged Stuart.. "You're going to do it right now?"

"Uh…yeah. Right now." Stuart said softly, one lie leading into another.

"OK…I'll wait for you by the river. On the first bench…you know the one."

"Yeah." He knew the one. The same bench he and Kate would sit on and talk for hours early in their relationship. Stuart walked away, feeling guilty and disgusted by his cowardice.

Kate was ecstatic at the thought she would soon be reunited with Leopold. She was not tempted in the least to return to her comfortable life filled with modern day conveniences. She was so consumed with love for him that if she ever had doubts about leaving her life behind, they were now obliterated. A life with Leopold was worth so much more than a cell phone or television. The only pain she felt was leaving her brother behind, again.

"Charlie, come with me. You can be an actor there. You should see the theatres."

Charlie remembered that one desperate night when he went to the bridge and contemplated jumping. He might have taken Kate up on her offer had he not been so in love with Patrice. After months of worshipping her from afar, he finally stood a real chance. He couldn't imagine leaving Patrice now. He wanted to beg Kate to stay. He wanted to tell her that she might die young and he would never know what happened to her. He wanted to tell her that he needed her; she was the only family he had. But, he understood why Kate needed to return to Leopold and he took solace in knowing that she would be loved and cherished.

"I'll be OK. You need to be with Leopld."

They walked arm in arm toward the river and were soon sitting on the bench. Kate chattered away, telling Charlie all the details she never had a chance to the first time she left; such as how to access the funds from her sizeable bank account. Charlie didn't want to tell her that if he touched one penny of it, he would most likely land in jail. He thought it best not to bring up the complicated mess she had left behind.

At least an hour had passed and Kate grew increasingly impatient. She couldn't rid her mind of the image of Leopold frantically searching for her. She asked Charlie to call Stuart to see what was taking him so long. Charlie didn't want to hurry Stuart along. He didn't want to cut short the last moments he would have with his sister. Having her back one last time was somewhat of a miracle and he wanted it to last. He reluctantly dialed Stuart's cell and was disappointed that he answered.

Stuart had returned to the diner to continue his efforts at wooing the waitress. Without thinking, he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

Charlie walked closer to the river.

"When are you going to get here? She's getting antsy."

"Listen Charlie……I'm just going to have to tell you the truth.. She can't go back." Stuart said bluntly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean it's done…over. I'm officially out of the time travel business."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I really can't talk about it. But…things have changed. I can't get her back."

"You mean…tonight?"

"No, I mean….ever."

"Ever…as in never?"

"Yeah…never."

"So you lied to her?" Charlie could feel the heat rising up from his neck.

"I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't do it. I didn't think she was going to come back. What the hell did she do that for?"

"She said she made a mistake. Oh man..this is bad…she's sitting here waiting for you. Oh my God. Stu…how are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe you should tell her."

"Me? How did I get involved in this?"

"It's like telling a woman that her husband just died. I think this sort of thing should come from a family member."

"Oh really. Well…I'm the family member who's going to have to help her through this. This was all your doing. You got her into this, now you get her out."

Whether it was Stuart's guilt over his past indiscretions or his residual feelings for Kate; he easily surrendered. "Fine…I'll do it. She already hates me…can't get much worse…can it?"

"It's about to." Charlie hung up and looked over toward Kate. She smiled and waved at him. She looked so blissful and so unaware of how her life was about to change forever. Charlie walked back and sat next to Kate, instinctively putting his arm around her.

"Is he on his way?"

"Yeah…..he is." Charlie answered as a feeling of dread swept through him.

"Oh good…I can't wait much longer. Did I tell you we're moving to England?"

"Yeah…you did." Charlie smiled at Kate and held her a bit tighter.

While Charlie and Kate waited for Stuart, Leopold arrived back at the river. After he had not found Kate anywhere near the bridge he returned to the hotel, certain she would be waiting for him there. Leopold ran the entire distance swiftly, envisioning Kate in her flowing white nightgown and her lovely face illuminated by the glow of the fire. But, it was not to be. The suite was empty and the staff had not seen her since they both left earlier that day. Leopold returned to the river; dejected but not without hope. Still clutching Kate's glove, he sat on a bench in almost the exact spot where Kate waited. They could feel each other's presence and were both tricked by the naïve innocence and optimism of new love to believe that they would not be in each other's arms that night. They had no way to know that love did not always conquer all.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie pulled the thick blanket over his head in a futile attempt to muffle the sound that he had woken up to for the past three weeks. It had become painfully familiar, each morning and night. It was the despairing sound of his sister softly weeping in her room as each new day began and ended without Leopold.

It had been three long and dismal weeks since Stuart had reluctantly shown up and delivered the crushing news to Kate that she would not be reunited with her husband and in reality had become a widow. It was worse, much worse than telling just any woman she had lost her husband, because it was at Kate's own hands that an impulsive act separated her from Leopold. It had been a gut-wrenching scene at the bridge and even too much for Stuart to bear. He quietly slipped away into the darkness, leaving Charlie alone to contend with his distraught sister. It was a cold, damp night and not in an area of the city that Charlie wished to be found loitering about in the shadows with a hysterical woman dressed in Victorian clothing. Kate repeatedly refused to leave the bridge; desperately believing that Leopold would soon miraculously appear to bring her back Charlie was finally able to convince her that Leopold would want her to be safe and warm and he knew exactly where to find her. He held Kate tightly as they walked slowly and silently to the apartment building.

Joe, the night doorman greeted Kate as if she had never been gone. But as the elevator door slowly closed behind her and Charlie, he began rifling through his overstuffed wallet for the tattered card left by Detective Jensen. Upstairs, Charlie unlocked the apartment door, but Kate refused to step inside. She was certain that somehow her connection to Leopold would be severed forever once she crossed the threshold into her old life. As they stood in front of the open door while Charlie pleaded with his sister to walk inside, the elevator door opened. A rookie police officer responding to Joe's call arrived promptly to bring Kate to the station house.

"Are you Katherine McKay?" he asked, as Kate quickly turned in his direction. She was stunned by the sudden appearance of a police officer and especially one who obviously knew her name.

"What?"

"Are you Katherine McKay?" he asked again, this time his voice a bit more stern.

"Yes…..but…" he cut her off before she could ask why he wanted to know.

"You need to come with me Miss to the station house."

"For what? What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything, except disappear. I need to bring you in for identification."

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke?"

"No joke, Miss. Please follow me." He was all business and Kate was not about to challenge him. She and Charlie were shown into the back of a waiting squad car and on their way to a downtown precinct house.

Whispering in the back seat, Charlie enlightened Kate about what J.J. had done and about what had transpired since she left. Kate had never considered all the ramifications of her sudden and unexplained disappearance. She was aghast at the magnitude of the river search and news coverage that her departure garnered.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I've made a mess of everything."

"It's OK…it's going to be alright." He lied, knowing that she was most likely correct and it was going to be a mess.

"I can't do this…please don't make me do this." She begged. She had never even had a parking ticket and here she was in the back of a police car and about to see the inside of a police station for the first time in her life. She could not fathom facing J.J. right now, or ever for that matter. But, it was too late and had to be done. The car pulled in front of a station house she had passed so many times and never gave it a thought. She noticed that the inside door of the car had no handle or way to even open the window. It made her feel like a criminal and even more so as the rookie opened the door from the outside and escorted her into the building, holding onto the back of her arm. He checked her in at the front desk, speaking through a small hole in a glass window before being buzzed through another door and down unappealing hallway. They passed all sorts of unsavory looking characters and no one seemed fazed by her unusual clothing.

J.J. had just returned home from a late night reorganization meeting. He was greeted by a police officer waiting by his townhouse door and brought in to identify Kate. His anger at Kate had not diminished and was especially heightened since he had just come home from a tense and complex meeting which was necessitated by her actions. He waited with Detective Jensen in a harshly lit room at the end of a long wooden table. Kate felt sickened as the officer opened the door and without warning saw J.J. sitting and staring right into her eyes. She looked down and refused to make any other eye contact with him. He impulsively laughed at first sight of her strange attire.

"Geeze Kate. Where the hell were you? At a Jane Austen convention?"

JJ had been prepared to seek vengeance against his public humiliation. He wanted to disgrace Kate for betraying him in front of his peers, but he could not. She looked so pathetic and pitiful. He found himself unexpectedly struck by a feeling of sadness and sorrow for her.

"Mr. Camden, can you identify this woman?" Detective Jensen questioned.

J.J. looked at Kate, shaking his head. "Yeah…it's her."

"Can you identify her by name? This is being recorded."

"Yes..it's Kate…uh..Katherine McKay."

"Thank you Mr. Camden. You need to stay and complete some paperwork. Miss McKay, you are free to go. Just one suggestion..the next time you leave town, you really should let someone know where you are.."

Kate nodded and stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"What happened to you Kate?" J.J. called out; his voice uncharacteristically sincere with concern. He called out again….."Kate…..let me help you…"

She turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry, J.J." she said with a barely audible voice before walking out the door. She met Charlie in the hallway and they were treated to another ride home and so ended her brief run in with the law. This time, Charlie did not need to plead for her to go inside the apartment. Kate was so physically and emotionally exhausted, she did not have it in her to fight. She walked straight to her room, shut the door and he had barely seen her since. In three weeks she had not left the apartment or spoken to anyone.

Charlie could no longer stay in bed, listening to his sister's anguish. If the crying itself was not bad enough, her coughing put him over the edge. What had started as a mild and infrequent cough, soon after her return, had now become constant and alarming. She had ignored his pleas to see a doctor. Kate had rarely left her room, but he heard the door open. Charlie quickly got out of bed so he could confront her in person, before she had a chance to slip back behind the protection of her locked bedroom door. He had not gotten a really good look at her until now and was taken aback by her gaunt and pale appearance.

"Kate…you look awful. What are you trying to do to yourself?" He didn't really expect an answer, nor did he even give her a chance to provide one. "Are you trying to kill yourself or something? Are you thinking that you're going to meet Leopold up in heaven?" Charlie said as he motioned up toward the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kate responded, surprised by Charlie's tone and apparent anger.

"You're obviously sick and getting sicker. Wait…listen to this." Charlie said he retrieved a piece of paper from the desk. "Yellow Fever, Cholera, Tuberculosis, Influenza, Measles, Scarlet Fever, Malaria, Diphtheria. How do those sound?"

"I don't have any of those…it's just a cough."

"How do you know? Those were all around you and they're all really bad. You don't know what you might have brought back. So…get dressed…you're going to the hospital."

Kate conceded without much of an argument. She hadn't really given her cough that much of a thought. But within the last week, she was not feeling well at all. She knew she didn't want to live without Leopold, and although in her despair she sometimes wished she had died…. she certainly did not want to. She only wanted to return to Leopold, alive and healthy.

Outside, Gracie hailed a cab and they were on the way to NYU Downtown Hospital. They waited for what seemed an eternity for Kate to be brought into an exam room. Charlie hated hospitals; the smell of them, the memories of his parents dying. They sat quietly each lost in their own thoughts; both wishing Leopold were there and wondering what he might be doing at that very moment.

...........................................................................................................................

After Kate had vanished, Leopold searched frantically in the entire area surrounding the bridge. When it was clear that she was nowhere in the vicinity, he was certain she had returned to their honeymoon suite. He ran the entire distance, fueled by the image of falling into Kate's arms as the door burst open. However, he was met with an empty room and reports from the staff that she had not been seen there since they left together earlier in the day. Overcome with grief, Leopold returned to the bridge. He sat on a bench; clutching Kate's glove in his hand, as he stared out into the darkness. He held onto one last shred of hope that Kate had not left him and if she did, she would quickly return. He waited all-night; alone and distraught.

In the weeks since Kate left, Leopold spent a seemingly excessive amount of his time near the bridge. At first, most mistook it for his passion of science and invention. But soon, those who knew him best became concerned with his seemingly odd obsession with the structure. No one knew that he sat and waited for his beloved wife to return to him. This was not the first time that Leopold waited for someone he loved to return and it awakened painful memories he had hidden away. Once again he was the little boy who sat alone on the stairs to the grand family home waiting for his adored mother to return. He had been far too young to understand the finality of death when she had died so suddenly. His father had been much too deep in mourning to pay enough attention to his heartbroken son who sat and waited day after day. A recently hired, kindly gentleman servant took it upon himself to help the young Duke understand that his mother was in heaven looking down upon him. From that moment, the bond between Leopold and the kindly gentleman, Otis was forged. But, this time Otis was unable to help the inconsolable Duke.

It was no secret in New York that the Duchess had vanished and it had been front -page news. Leopold carefully folded the paper each day and tucked it away in a drawer. He would fantasize about showing them to Kate when she returned and how they would laugh at all the fuss she had created. News traveled fast and with the advent of the transatlantic telegraph cable, news of both Leopold's nuptials as well as Kate's disappearance had quickly reached England. His Aunt had been initially quite upset over Leopold's unexpected marriage because she was not present. But she was now more upset over Kate's disappearance. Millard's wife was a smart woman and suspected her husband might have played a part in this sad development. That would explain Millard's insistence that local authorities locate Kate. For all of his bravado, Millard was devoted to his wife and vowed to her that he would find Kate. The world was a much smaller place then and no one could understand how someone could just vanish. It seemed to authorities that Kate McKay just didn't exist. Leopold was the only one who knew that they were right.

.............................................................................................................................................

Back in the hospital, it took over 45 minutes before Kate was taken into an exam room. It would be another 45 minutes until Charlie was told he could see his sister.

"How is she?" he asked the nurse who had come to retrieve him.

"The doctor will speak with you." Was her response; which Charlie took as bad news awaited him.

He followed her through a maze of exam rooms until she pushed a curtain aside, where Kate lay on a gurney, covered in a blue hospital blanket. In her left arm was an IV tube, which slowly dripped some sort of mysterious fluid into her body. Charlie thought she looked so tiny and frail. The doctor introduced herself as she was jotting some notes down on a pad.

"How ya doing?" he said, walking closer to Kate. She had clearly been crying.

"Your sister has bronchitis. Her symptoms are treatable and it will run it's course within a few more weeks."

"But…what's that for?" Charlie asked, pointing to the IV.

"It's just saline, she's a bit dehydrated."

"So, that's it?"

"There is something else, but your sister asked that she share it with you." Charlie's relief that his sister was not seriously ill was fleeting. With that, the doctor and nurse vanished, leaving Charlie and Kate alone.

He wanted to prepare for the worst, although he was not sure exactly how someone did that. Kate looked off in the distance, as if in deep thought.

"Kate?"

"Well, you were right Charlie." She responded, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"Right about what?"

"I did catch something while I was there. But, it wasn't on your list…you left something out."

"Oh God…what is it?"

Kate didn't answer right away; her expression strangely caught between tears and laughter, as if she could not decide which emotion was more fitting at the time.

"Kate? **What **is it?"

"You're not going to believe this, but….I'm pregnant."

"You're…. **what**?"

"Pregnant!"

"Holy shit. But…how is it possible?"

"Well Charlie..let me explain it to you."

"I just meant…"

"I know what you meant. Well…apparently it's possible because I'm having Leopold's baby." Kate's hand instinctively caressed her belly. "I'm going back, Charlie. Once Stuart finds out…he'll help me…you'll see. He has to."

Stuart had advantageously been assigned as a visiting professor out of state for a month long assignment. He felt the timing could not have been better and was safe from being anywhere near Kate.

"Charlie…you think he'll get me back now…right?"

"Yeah…I bet he will." Charlie didn't really believe that, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that Stuart probably would not send a pregnant woman leaping off a bridge…even if he could. Kate smiled for the first time since she returned.

" I hope it's a boy." She said, rubbing her belly. "Little Leo."

Charlie smiled at his sister. Just when he thought that life could not get more complicated, it had.


	12. Chapter 12

Stuart had no difficulty disengaging himself from the drama he had left behind in New York City. In fact, he more than quickly submerged himself in the collegiate world of academia and female co-eds. It would be impossible to dwell too long on Kate's sad state of affairs while the adoring eyes of captivating female scholars surrounded the new professor.

Stuart had basically ignored the constant text and voice messages from Kate. He had noticed that the frequency of her pleas slowly began to decline. He hoped she was finally coming to terms with never seeing Leopold again. But, it was not until a message from Charlie had arrived that Stuart felt compelled to respond.

"**Call me**!" That was the extent of Charlie's message on Stuarts cell phone, but it was enough to warrant a response.

"What's up?" Stuart casually asked as he returned Charlie's call.

"Well…you better be ready for this one. Kate's pregnant."

"It's not **mine**..if that's where you're going with this." Stuart's voice had a decisive air of defensiveness.

"I **know** it's not yours…it's **Leopold's**."

Stuart was silent for a moment. "Wow…that's some souvenir, huh?"

"**What**? That's it? You have a PhD in physics and that's your best scientific response? You have to be kidding me!"

"What can I say….she's lucky she has a piece of Leopold."

"I can never figure you out Stuart. So…that's it? You aren't going to want to send her back now?"

"No…I told you…,it's done. It's in the past. It was her decision to come back and I'm not going to be blamed for her regret."

"Fine; forget it…take care." Charlie abruptly ended the call and wondered how Stuart could react so blasé about the news.

Stuart stood silently, the phone tightly clutched in his hand. "Holy shit" he mouthed quietly. He was not about to reveal his true reaction to Charlie, but he was astounded and staggered by this incredible news. He knew it would still not change the fact that he was no longer involved with his time travel, and even if so…would certainly not send a pregnant woman leaping off of a bridge. He couldn't help but wonder if Kate really did belong back there and what sort of dual century half-breed child she might be carrying. And….. what sort of chaos might ensue after its' birth. He hadn't planned on something like this and he did not want to be dragged back into the soap opera he had single-handedly created. He quietly walked to class, still trying to absorb the startling news.

……………………..............................................................................

Since her return, Kate had not really rejoined the living. She kept herself isolated from the world; ignoring phone calls and emails. Sometimes it seemed like a dream to her that she had traveled back in time or even met Leopold in the first place. She would question her sanity but was brought back to reality whenever she stared at Stuart's pictures of Leopold or held tightly to her dress from the night she had returned. As crazy as it seemed, it had really happened and she walked away from the love of her life.

Kate awoke one morning to find a wrapped box on the dining room table. The paper had pink and blue baby footprints across a white background. She carefully ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside the tissue paper rested a beautiful hand painted mug which simply read "Mommy" across the front. Kate felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she exhaled a ragged breath. She looked up to see her brother standing in the doorway.

"You need to take care of yourself Kate. Little Leo needs you."

"I know. It's just so hard to start."

"OK…then let's start today. Get dressed. We're going out for breakfast and just walk around and see the world. Alright?"

Kate nodded with an expression of resignation. She didn't have the mental or physical energy to fight with her brother. She walked to her room to get ready. Kate knew Charlie was right. If she lost her baby how would she ever forgive herself? Kate sat down on the bed and opened a journal she had bought months ago and had remained untouched. With pen in hand she wrote her first letter to Leopold.

_Dear Leopold,_

_I don't know if you can hear my thoughts. I talk to you every night and pray you dream of me and hear what I say to you._

_I know you must hate me…I hate myself. I sit here alone and I cry myself to sleep each night. I miss you and love you and I can barely take the pain of being apart from you. Stuart keeps telling that it's over and I can never come back. But, it's not over Leopold…it will never be over now. I'm pregnant Leopold. I'm going to have our baby and then I will come back to you. I know I will. I am begging you to please wait for me._

_I have to take care of myself now. I haven't been doing a very good job of it since I got back, but now I must. I'm going to do everything I should for our baby. _

_I wonder what you do all day and if your uncle is being kind to you._

_I'll write again soon. I love you forever….._

_Kate_

Kate had no way to know that Leopold did not hear her thoughts nor did he dream about her. He wished he could but his dreams were as empty as his life had become. He was despondent and unwilling to accept that Kate was gone forever. He held onto the belief that she would return to him as soon as the portal was open again. But while she was gone, he didn't sleep or eat as much as his body required. He looked haggard and depressed. He spent his time locked away in his quarters or walking near the bridge. The entire household was in mourning along with their young master. Millard still received no information or tips which would help discover Kate's whereabouts. It was a unsolved mystery.

………………………………............................................................

Kate closed her journal and got dressed in her sweats and sneakers. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and joined her brother who waited with uncertainty if she would really emerge from her room.

"Look at you….dressed and actually going to see sunlight." Charlie smiled as he grabbed a light jacket and his wallet. "Let's go"

They walked to Kate's favorite breakfast spot and took a table next to the window. Both ordered a Greek omelet and whole wheat toast.

"Thanks Charlie." Kate smiled although her eyes were still filled with sorrow.

"It's a first step. Those are always the hardest."

Kate had never heard such pearls of wisdom uttered from her brother's mouth before. "Did you grow up while I was gone?" Kate teased him and actually laughed a bit.

They finished their breakfast and walked around the neighborhood. As they approached Kate's favorite local bookstore, she hesitated before walking inside. They both lingered in different sections until Kate had two books in her hands; ready to check out. The woman at the register looked at Kate with a kindhearted expression as she rang up two very different books;

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting" & "When Husbands Die"_

Kate gave barely a smile as she shrugged her shoulders and took her package out the door. She and Charlie walked slowly home. Kate was anxious to begin reading her books.

"Why did you get that book, Kate. That widow book?"

"I don't know. I feel like a widow. I need help to start living until I see him again. And what happens if I never do? I'm so scared." Some moments Kate believed with all her heart that she would be reunited with Leopold. But in her darkest moments, she did not believe it at all.

"I know…..it stinks. But…just keep hoping…don't give up. OK?"

"Yeah…ok."

Kate curled up on the sofa and started reading her baby book first. Charlie asked her if it was OK if he left to have a cup of coffee with Patrice.

"Of course…you go. You love her, Charlie?"

"Yeah…I think I do."

"Then don't lose her. "

"I'll try…thanks Kate." He kissed his sister on the top of her head and left her alone to her books and thoughts.

……………………………….....................................................................

Being pregnant gave Kate something else to focus on, which allowed her brief moments of happiness but more often longer moments of sorrow. Days were the easiest, but nights were long and agonizing. She tried to maintain some sort of emotional stability but she would dissolve into tears the moment she got into bed. She would see Leopold lying beside her as he did not long ago in her room. His presence was there and she found it emotionally crippling rather than comforting. Several days later Kate had an announcement to make.

"I have to get out of here."

"Out of **where**?" Charlie asked reluctantly.

"Out of the city. I keep seeing Leopold here and I thought I would want that…but I don't. Not now. I need to be somewhere new."

"OK….but where?"

Kate put a folder on the table. "Oh no…not this again." Charlie responded to the familiar manila folder. It was Kate's weekend dream home file. Each week she would linger over the country homes real estate section of the New York Times. She would cut out her favorites and store them away. She pulled out one particular advertisement and Charlie recognized it immediately. It was Kate's favorite and she had actually called the listing agent about it a number of months ago.

"I thought that one was sold." He said, looking at the quaint Tudor style home.

"It was…but it must have fallen through. It's back on the market and now it's for sale **or** rent. And…what do you think about this…it's in Sussex County."

"Yeah…and?"

"Leopold is from Sussex, England. Isn't that an unbelievable coincidence?"

"So..you don't want to be in New York because of memories but you're ok moving to a county in New Jersey with the same name as Leopold's home?"

"Yeah…crazy…I know. I can't explain it…but I know this is the place."

"You haven't even seen it yet. Everything looks better in the paper."

"Let's go…tomorrow. OK?"

"Tomorrow? Alright….ok." He was not about to extinguish his sister's new found exuberance.

Kate busied herself with making calls to the real estate agent and car rental center. She found the house listing on the internet and was able to see more pictures of the house and property. She could not explain the strong connection she had for this home…which had begun before she even knew Leopold existed.

Financially, Kate was secure and did not need to work for the time being. She had earned a healthy salary and was a savvy investor. Her apartment in the city was rent controlled so she could easily afford the house rental.

The next day Kate and Charlie were on the road by 8:00 AM. They went through the Lincoln Tunnel and headed to Rt. 80 West. Eventually, the concrete & city landscape made way for mountains and spring greenery.

"Wow…it's really beautiful out here. Who knew?" Charlie marveled as they exited Rt. 80 onto Rt. 15 and headed north. Kate's GPS guided them through winding and hilly country roads and eventually into a tiny hamlet surrounded by grazing cows and horse farms. She easily found the house and Joan the realtor standing at the end of the long driveway. Kate parked the car and they looked down the driveway at the most perfect country cottage. The neighbors to the left had a small pasture with two horses and one cow who happily grazed on this lovely early spring morning.

"Hello! How was your trip?" Joan greeted them each with a firm handshake.

"It was beautiful…and this house is just what I imagined. **I want it**." Kate responded enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go inside and check out the property first." Joan suggested as she led them down the long cobblestone driveway.

The house was nestled on a picturesque plot of land with one neighbor in the vicinity. It was tranquil and right out of a fairy tale. Less than one hour to the city and 5 minutes from the quaint town center; it was beyond perfect.

Inside, the fully furnished home was tastefully decorated in modern country. Everything had been updated and it was move in ready. "I want it." Kate said again.

"For rent or purchase?" Joan inquired.

"Rent. I am going to be moving out of the area in about a year." Although Kate hoped it would be less than a year.

They headed to Joan's office to handle the paperwork and run the credit check. Kate and Charlie went into the town and had lunch at a country café and within 2 hours Kate was presented with the key to her new weekend home. Kate and Charlie returned to the home once more and Kate was even more certain that she had done the right thing. They left to return to the city and at the end of the driveway an older couple stood waiting for the car to pass. They waved as Kate stopped the car and got out.

"Hello!" the couple greeted Kate and Charlie with a decidedly British accent. "We're Cecelia and Walter. Will you be moving here? We noticed you came back."

"Uh…yeah. I rented the house." Kate wasn't initially happy about being watched.

"Lovely….we've been waiting for you."

"For **me**?" Kate questioned.

"Well….for someone. The house has been empty far too long."

Kate looked at them with a strange expression. Something about them was eerily familiar. Something in their voice and mannerisms. Something in their eyes and the way they looked at her. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do I ……know you?" Kate's expression was somewhat bewildered. Charlie looked at his sister wondering why she would think she knew these people.

"Well, I don't believe so. Perhaps in a past life?" Cecelia said with a slight smile.

"**What**?" Kate looked perplexed as to the woman's response.

"I was just joking, my dear."

"Are you sure we don't know each other?"

"I suppose it's possible. But, we will know each other now."

"That's nice. Oh..I'm Kate and this is my brother, Charlie." Kate smiled; feeling some strange connection to the couple.

"And, forgive me if I am invading your privacy, but are you married?" Cecilia inquired.

Kate hesitated. "I'm …uh…yeah…I'm married. But, my husband is…away. Far away for awhile. He's English too. I'm going join him…soon I hope." ……."His name is Leopold." Kate added…wondering what sort of response she would get.

"Well, that is certainly an old fashioned British name. Have not heard that name for quite some time. But, it is certainly a handsome name." Walter responded with a twinkle in his eye that Kate had seen before.

"Well, we better be going. I'll be back in a few days and start moving some things in." Kate started walking toward her car.

The couple bid them a farewell and they were on their way back to New York.

"What was that all about?" Charlie questioned Kate. "Something about that was weird. Why would you think you knew them?"

"Charlie, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Do you?"

"Well, no. But….something about them reminds me of Constance and Otis. Actually, everything about them. They look different but they have the same eyes, same expressions. It's so spooky. I think they knew me….something in their eyes. I know it sounds crazy.

Charlie laughed. " No crazier then jumping off of a bridge to the past."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I am just so desperate for them all that my mind is playing tricks on me."

" I think so. But either way, they seem like a nice neighbor to have."

They drove home with little conversation. Kate could not get that couple out of her mind. She knew that mind was just playing tricks on her. But all the same, she could not wait to return and get to know her new neighbors better. She was under the misguided notion that fleeing to the country would take away her pain. Charlie knew that she would only be transporting it along with the rest of her emotional baggage.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate and Charlie left the countryside and made their way back to New York. Kate's enthusiasm over her new cottage began to fade the closer they got to the concrete of the city. Despite her impulsive decision to flee her home, Kate now found herself more content to remain in her apartment where she could feel Leopold's presence. She became averse to spending time in a unfamiliar place where he had never been. In her apartment, she could see him; feel him. His presence was there.

"Enough!" Charlie yelled through Kate's door one morning in response to the sound of her despairing sobs. There had been a brief reprieve from her frequent emotional breakdowns; but within days of returning from their first trip to New Jersey, she had relapsed. "You have to stop this Kate. It's not good for you or the baby. You need to talk to someone. You need help." Charlie pleaded with his sister.

"I don't want help!" she yelled back in response. "I WANT to feel this way."

"What? Why would you **want** this?"

"Because I deserve to feel this way. It's my punishment."

"_**Punishment**_… for what?"

"For what I did. For leaving him."

Charlie wanted to respond ; "Yes... _**YOU**_ did leave _**HIM**_**. **I'm thinking about poor Leopold and how _**HE'S **_coping with this."

But…he knew that it would only make things worse. So, he shifted his thoughts back to Kate. Although she was taking care of herself physically for the baby's sake, emotionally, her feelings of loss and guilt were causing her to waste away. He knew she needed someone to confide in and share her pain. She continued to ignore messages from her many concerned friends. However, there was one person whom Charlie thought might help to bring Kate out of her paralyzing depression. It was probably the only person she could tell the truth to and who would unconditionally believe every word of it. It was her loyal and devoted assistant, Darcy. She called almost daily; leaving concerned messages. Charlie called her and within an hour, Darcy was in the lobby and on the elevator. He met her in the hallway, where Kate could not hear them.

"Charlie!" Darcy cried out, hugging him tightly. "Where is she? Is she here?"

"Yeah…she is." Charlie nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"What's happened? She never returned any of my calls. I try..everyday."

"Don't feel bad…she never calls anyone back. But, she_ really_ needs a friend."

"Where has she been?"

"I can't say….she has to tell you herself. Just go in there and knock on her door."

Surprisingly, Kate opened her door after Darcy had knocked and announced who it was. Darcy was a bit shocked and dismayed upon seeing Kate's haggard appearance. They embraced and Kate cried, although Darcy still had no idea as to the reason for Kate's mysterious disappearance; until she began to look around Kate's room. The walls were covered with photographs that Darcy had never seen before. They looked as if they were stills from a period film, until Darcy got close enough to see the details. They were Stuart's photographs from Millard's party. Something about the display seemed peculiar as Darcy looked at Kate with a quizzical expression. "Where are these from?"

Kate could no longer keep her secret. She needed to and wanted to confide in someone and Darcy was the perfect candidate. It was, as Charlie had hoped, a match made in supernatural heaven. As Kate began to reveal her saga; Darcy hung on every word. She was utterly spellbound as Kate recounted her astounding story in vivid detail. And better yet, Darcy positively and absolutely believed every word without even the slightest hint of doubt.

"What are you going to do?" Darcy questioned; her eyes damp with tears. She couldn't understand how Stuart could so coldly keep Kate and Leopold apart.

"I'm going back. I know I am." Kate replied with a resounding tone of certainty.

Over an hour had passed when Charlie interrupted them and walked into Kate's room. "Did Kate tell you about the house?" He inquired, looking over at Darcy.

"Yeah…sounds amazing."

"So…why don't the two of you take a trip out there? Will do Kate good to get away." Charlie said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sounds great to me." Darcy responded, looking at Kate. "When?"

Kate hesitated for just a moment, but realized having Darcy for an entire weekend would mean she could talk endlessly about Leopold for that length of time. She was not about to pass that up. "How's this weekend?"

"Perfect. I'll start packing!" Darcy was thrilled that her relationship with Kate was apparently transitioning from boss to friend; something she had always wished for. Charlie was equally thrilled that he could have the weekend and apartment to himself. There was a method to his madness and he left the girls alone so he could call Patrice with a weekend invitation. (Which she enthusiastically and wholeheartedly accepted.)

On Friday morning, Kate and Darcy left New York in a rental car for what they hoped would be a peaceful few days in the country.

* * *

The weekend with Darcy turned out to be therapeutic and ultimately cathartic. Kate began slowly spending more time in the country; sometimes with Darcy, other times with Charlie and eventually on her own. The weeks passed quickly and despite Charlie's initial objections, Kate had all but moved to her country home Charlie did not think she should be alone in case of an emergency during her pregnancy. Kate assured him that between her neighbors and 911, she was well covered.

Kate flourished in the country. She changed doctors and would be delivering in the medical center only 20 minutes away. She planted flowers and a small vegetable garden and became a regular at the local café and book store. And, she had found HER Constance and Otis. Although Kate initially longed to believe that Cecilia and Walter were someone else…..they were just a lovely childless, older couple with the same grace and warmth as Leopold's surrogate parents. They helped fill the void in Kate's life, as she did theirs. They respected her privacy and never questioned anything too personal.

* * *

As Kate began taking small and tentative baby steps toward rebuilding some semblance of a normal life; very little had changed with Leopold's. She was fortunate to have her brother and Darcy to confide in; along with a pregnancy and new home to keep her mind occupied. Leopold, however, had not one person with whom to share his true pain and grief. Otis and Constance tried their best to comfort him, but they knew only a fraction of the true story. Leopold was all but alone in his heartache. He had lost interest in anything which had previously brought him pleasure, including his invention.

In an unconscious act of self-preservation, Leopold's anguish slowly turned to anger. While he had never before doubted Kate's devotion and love, he now found himself questioning whether she had truly loved him at all. If she had, how could she abandon him so quickly? How could she mistrust his vow of a better life in England and why would she leave before he even had a chance to fulfill his promise? He hated himself for possessing such emotions, but at times Leopold welcomed his anger; it freed him from his sorrow. But, in the quiet of the night, when he felt most alone, his longing for Kate once again consumed him and he was forced to begin all over again. For the first time since she left, he began to contemplate returning to England.

* * *

It was now October and the crisp feel of autumn was in the air. The leaves had changed and the view from Kate's house was spectacular. It was the sort of scenery that city people took rides to witness, but it was now Kate's backyard. She left the house and drove next door in her newly purchased car to pick up Cecilia, who was accompanying Kate to her first ultrasound appointment. Kate's emotions were conflicted between excited anticipation and sorrow that Leopold would not be with her.

An hour later, Kate was having cold gel spread over her bare abdomen. She would be having a standard 2-D ultrasound first and then a 3-D. Dr. Lewis began the procedure as Kate watched the screen. Kate was mesmerized as healthy, normal body parts were pointed out. Ten fingers and ten toes, a healthy heart. Her tears were not quite the same as the usual tears of the average expectant mother. Her's had an added level of emotion.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Lewis inquired. Kate responded that she did indeed want to know. The doctor took a few moments to zero in on her target.

"Your baby is being very cooperative and there's no question as to the sex. It's a…boy."

"Oh….a son. Little Leo." Kate said softly, her voice cracking, her eyes overflowing with tears. She hoped he would look exactly like Leopold and envisioned the day he would have met his son for the first time. A day that would never come.

* * *

Several weeks later, Stuart had come home for a long weekend to pick up some warmer clothing and handle some paperwork. He knew Kate was in New Jersey and there would be no chance of running into her. He stopped by her apartment to say hello to Charlie before returning to school.

Stuart went into the kitchen to grab a few beers and was instantly struck by the strange photograph hanging on the refrigerator. He looked at it closely, examining it from every angle. Charlie walked into the room to see what was taking Stuart so long and found him inspecting Kate's ultrasound image. Stuart had never paid much attention to the ultrasound pictures passed around by his expecting co-workers. He could never make much of them and felt foolish ooohing and aaahing over something that resembled an alien blob. But this was a 3-D image and as clear as a bell.

"Little Leo" Charlie said, sounding very much like the proud uncle. "Amazing…huh?" Stuart could not seem to stop gazing at it. He was clearly astonished and at a loss for words. Charlie removed the photo and handed it to Stuart, "Here, take it."

"No, I couldn't." Stuart responded as he pushed the picture back torward Charlie.

"She has a stack of them. Anyway…he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Charlie grabbed two beers from the refrigerator and walked back to the sofa. Stuart followed, clutching the snapshot of Little Leo. He spent more time focusing on the baby's face than he did on the game.

"Alright, you haven't said a word….what are you thinking?" Charlie asked with growing curiosity.

"Nothing…not a thing." Stuart answered matter-of-factly, as took took his first swig of beer. But, that was a lie. Stuart was thinking many things and some he had hoped to never have to think about again. He thought he had put this all to rest and now, the face of an unborn child had stirred emotions and feelings he was unaccustomed to. He put the picture down and tried to focus on the game. He then abruptedly got up and started walking toward the door. He stopped for a moment and walked back to the coffee table, grabbed the picture and announced to Charlie that he had "stuff to do." Charlie was left alone to wonder what that " stuff" was. He had a bad feeling and could not help but wonder if Stuart had now had some crazy idea of Kate back to Leopold. Charlie envisioned his pregnant sister leaping off of the bridge. Or worst yet, her jumping off of the bridge clutching an infant. Charlie wanted this whole time travel thing over with. He wanted his sister here. He knew that people endure much worst than this and survive and she would too. Charlie reminded himself that he really had no idea what Stuart was up to and hopefully it had nothing to do with Kate. Or, at least he hoped not. But, just in case he dialed Stuart's cell phone. As expected, there was no answer. Charlie left a brief but explicit message.

" Don't send her back…_please_."

* * *

Stuart was sitting in the first bar he passed and had ordered a scotch, straight up. He would need something much stronger than a beer to help contemplate the decision he faced. He listened to Charlie's message as he swirled the golden brown liquid around. He pulled the picture of Little Leo out of his jacket pocket; studying it before downing what was left in his glass.

"_**Damn her**_." Stuart murmured under his breath as he motioned for another drink. He realized he was contemplating selling his soul ,with Kate reaping all the benefits and shocked that he was ok with it. He pulled his cell phone out of his jacked pocked and hit number 1 on his speed dial.

"Well..well…if it's not the disappearing physicist. Come to your senses Besser?" questioned the voice on the other end of the phone. "Ready to hand over the goods?"

"No…not handing anything over. Oh yeah...and I don't appreciate you sending your thugs after me."

"I hardly consider a few grad assistants thugs. I just need to keep an eye on you every now and then to make sure you don't take off again. So….to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I'm ready to play let's make a deal."

"A deal, huh? I'm intrigued and ready to play. Where are you?"

"Here"

"Well…you know where to find me."

"Alright." Stuart said as he disconnected the call. He finished his drink and stepped outside to hail a cab uptown. He was soon on his way to his office at Columbia University. Dr. John Curry, the department head waited with excitement that he was about to get his hands on the missing part of Stuart's research. He couldn't help but wonder what Stuart wanted in return


	14. Chapter 14

"Besser…I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What do you have for me?"

Stuart removed his papers from an oversized manila envelope and dropped them on the desk. Dr. Curry promptly scooped them up and quickly studied Stuart's detailed list. His eyebrows raised slightly as he vocalized his reaction with a few " hmmmm's" and "Uh huh's" and then finally, "You serious, Besser?"

"You bet. Have a problem with it?"

"No, I didn't say that but I'm going to need some time. Have to make a few calls…but I do believe I can make this happen."

"Good. I'll be waiting…but don't take too long."

Stuart walked out as Dr. Curry sat down to fully examine the list. He could not believe that he would finally get his hands on what could be the most extraordinary scientific finding in the history of man. He would do whatever Besser wanted, no matter how crazy, because he was not about to let this once in a lifetime opportunity slip through his fingers.

* * *

For the next month, life had carried on quietly for all. Kate remained in the country; visiting the city on occasional weekends. Her health was excellent and her pregnancy uncomplicated.

Kate had some unexpected good fortune when she was offered, and accepted, a prestigious job as the editor-in-chief of an online marketing trade journal. It was perfect for Kate since she could work out of the house and would rarely need to attend a meeting in person. She wanted to always be there for her son and was beginning to accept the reality that she always would be a single parent. Leopold would never be there to help raise their child. Kate intended to make certain that little Leo knew whom his father was. At least she had pictures to prove that his father had really existed. She had no idea what she would actually tell Leo about his father, but she had plenty of time until that day came.

Emotionally, nights were still the toughest for her, especially with the addition of Little Leo's acrobatics. Kate's nights had already been consumed with thoughts and longing for Leopold and now their son shared the painful nights along with his mother. Although she continued to move through the expected and normal stages of grief, Kate doubted that she would ever reach a level of true acceptance and hope. She would never forgive herself.

Leopold also began to accept that Kate was never coming back and he had made the decision to spend the rest of his life far from New York. After several months of holding onto hope that she would return to him, Leopold finally decided to move back to England later that month.

Millard had actually traveled to England for several months and he would then accompany his wife and daughter back to the states. He had strongly encouraged Leopold to return with him, and remain in England. Life in America did not prove to be as bountiful for Leopold as Millard had hoped.

In preparation for his journey home, Leopold had sold his invention to a small but promising engineering firm in New York. He had lost interest and his ability to concentrate on schematic drawings and engineering plans. Part of the sale contract allowed for Leopold to name the division which would eventually market the future elevator. Leopold chose the name "Otis" to honor the man whom had raised him.

* * *

Stuart had been back to school for only one week when Dr. Curry called with his news; all of Stuart's conditions were accepted and he was free to sign an agreement and pick his belongings up. Stuart was ecstatic, but not without mixed emotions as well. He took a leave of absence from his teaching position and quickly returned to New York. Taking possession of his life's work was like welcoming back an old friend. He immediately began spending countless, sleepless nights delving into complicated mathematical calculations. It took him two weeks to be certain that the equations were accurate and his data correct with 100% certainty. The date was set for the 3rd Friday in November. Less than one week before Thanksgiving, which Stuart thought was quite fitting.

Stuart had vacillated on whether or not to even let Charlie know of his plans. He had kept it a secret up until now because he could never quite trust Charlie to not go running off to his sister with the news. What would happen if he returned without Leopold? Even he would not take the chance of further breaking Kate's heart. He decided that keeping the secret until he returned was for the best.

* * *

The day had finally arrived and Stewart was up early, but not too early. He wanted to wait until the morning rush hour began to wind down and the number of pedestrian commuters on the bridge was at a minimum. Stuart wore the same disheveled ensemble that he sported the first time he had jumped though the portal. He somehow had the misconceived notion that he looked like he belonged, when in actuality he stood out like a sore thumb. At 8:30 A.M. he left his apartment and headed toward the Brooklyn Bridge.

It was a predictably cold day for November; the sky clear and strikingly blue. Stuart walked briskly; very much like a man on a mission. Although he did not consider himself religious in any way, he prayed to whichever God would listen to him for a safe and successful trip to retrieve Leopold. He was soon painstakingly moving across the steel girder and leaping toward the frigid waters of the East River.

Stuart could never begin to describe the actual experience of passing through time, but in an instant he was standing on a cobblestone street in 1876 as if he had been there all along. It was as he remembered; bustling and lively, but yet, elegantly refined. No one seemed to pay much attention to the oddly dressed man who quickly navigated his way to Millard's stately home. Stuart knocked anxiously on the thick wooden door. It was promptly opened by a younger footman who momentarily lost his composure upon the sight of a clearly out of place man.

"May I …..help you, Sir?" the footman asked, eyeing Stuart suspiciously.

"Yeah…I need to see Leopold. Is he here?"

"Perhaps and whom may I say is calling?"

"Stuart."

"And your full name, Sir?"

"Just Stuart….he'll know who it is."

"Very well Sir. Please wait here."

"Hurry! I need Leopold…right now!" Stuart yelled as he was about to walk into the house.

And with that, the door quickly closed, leaving Stewart standing purposely outside. The young footman might be new to domestic service but he knew enough to not allow a seemingly crazy man into his master's home. He left to locate Otis, who would know exactly what to do.

Stuart began pacing back and forth, He wasn't sure that Leopold was even there. This was a one time opportunity…there were no second chances. If he returned without Leopold, he would still have to give his work up. This did not sit well with Stuart. Several moments later, the door opened and a pleasant looking older gentleman stepped outside.

"Excuse me Sir, may I be of assistance?"

"Yes! I need to see Leopold…right now." Stuart responded as he climbed a few steps closer to Otis. "Is he here?"

"Yes…he is. And your name, Sir?"

"Stuart."

"Your full name?"

"Jeeze! Besser…Stuart Besser."

"And you are acquainted…..how?"

Stuart was losing his patience with what he perceived as some sort of interrogation. "A friend!" He shouted a bit louder than Otis was usually accustomed to hearing.

"Very well, Sir. Please wait here." Otis didn't think Stuart seemed dangerous; just peculiar. But nevertheless, it seemed best to have him wait safely outside.

"Yeah…yeah." Stuart muttered under his breath. He knew he was less then welcomed, but as long as he got to see Leopold, who cared what the help thought about him.

Otis promptly closed the door behind him and walked upstairs to Leopold's quarters. It was 9:00 A.M and in the past, Leopold would have already been up since 6:00 AM; washed, dressed, fed and busy with his invention. Nowadays, he often slept late, citing that he had nothing to wake up for. There was not much to be done for depression at that time or melancholia as it was known. But, everyone in the house knew that the young Duke was suffering.

Otis quietly entered the darkened room, announcing that it was quite late and time for Leopold to begin his day. He pulled open the heavy draperies, allowing the bright morning light to fill the room. Leopold groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Your Grace, there is a gentleman outside requesting to speak with you."

" I am not in the mood to see anyone this morning."

"Very well, I shall send him away?"

"Wait, who is it, Otis?" Curiosity had gotten the best of Leopold.

"He says his name is... Stuart Besser."

Leopold could not imagine that he had heard Otis correctly. "_**What**_ did you say?"

"Stuart Besser." Otis responded, enunciated each syllable distinctly.

Leopold pulled the blanket down and quickly sat up. "You must be mistaken."

"No, I am quite certain, your Grace. Are you even acquainted with this gentleman? He seems quite adamant and, well...peculiar."

Leopold immediately felt the adrenalin pulsing through his veins and his heart beating wildly With that description, Leopold knew that is _was_ Stuart. He gave no thought as to how to explain their connection and impulsively cried out, "He has brought Kate back to me. She is here…I am sure of it." Leopold was out of bed in an instant and frantically pulling clothing out of the armoire.

"He appears to be alone, your Grace."

"_**No, **_you are wrong…Kate is here. I am certain of it. She is just hesitant to come directly to the house."

Leopold quickly removed his sleep garments and pulled on the first pair of pants he could lay his hands upon. Otis held out a shirt and attempted to assist Leopold with the multitude of buttons. Leopold declined his help and rushed out of the room with his shirt partially buttoned and barefoot.

He stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, to gather himself; taking several deep calming breaths before descending the expansive staircase. His anticipation and speed grew the closer he got to the bottom. Leopold opened the front door and saw Stuart standing on the sidewalk. He practically leaped down the stairs; surprising Stuart with a sturdy embrace.

"Good Lord, Stuart!" Leopold cried out as he anxiously scanned the area certain that Kate would appear at any moment." Where is she? Where is my wife?"

"She's not here …I came alone." Stuart watched Leopold's expression of nervous anticipation surrender to complete despair.

"So, she no longer cares for me. Then why have you come?" Leopold's voice cracked with emotion.

"No! That's not it. She doesn't even know I'm here. Look, we need to talk …in private" Stuart said as he looked up at Otis who watched them from the open door.

"Please just tell me at once, have you come bearing bad news?"

"No..,.she's fine. Look, I really need to talk to you."

"Very well." Leopold obliged; there was nothing else that Stuart could say to make matters worse. He had nothing else he could possibly lose. Leopold led Stuart through the house to a small sitting room. He closed and locked the door before taking a seat on a brown leather arm chair. "Very well….talk."

"I came to bring you back." Stuart said somewhat matter-of-factly.

"Back?" Leopold looked at Stuart with a baffled expression. "But, I had wanted to stay and you said…"

"Yeah…I know what I said….but I was wrong. She didn't belong here, _you _belong _there_."

Leopold stood and faced Stuart. "And you came to this realization…how?"

"Well….she loves you…she's devastated."

"And may I remind you that _she _left _me_." Leopold replied; his voice tinged with a hint of anger.

"Look...she made a mistake. She begged me to help her get back, but I couldn't. I wanted to."

'But, yet here you are. Explain why you are here alone then."

"This is why." Stuart reached into his jacket pocket and handed a photograph to Leopold.

"What _is_ this?" Leopold asked as he studied the strange and somewhat unidentifiable image.

"Your son. You're going to be a father, Leopold."

"My….son?" Leopold inhaled a deep breath and looked again at the picture . Shaking his head in disbelief, Leopold looked back at Stuart. "This is a photograph of an unborn child? Impossible!"

"Pretty amazing…huh? So, now you know why she isn't here with me."

"So... she really has no knowledge that you are here?"

"**_No_**…no one knows. How about if I couldn't find you and came back alone? So? You're coming back with me right? You could be having dinner with Kate _tonight_."

"Tonight?" This was the first time Leopold smiled. It was more than a smile, he was quietly jubilant.

"I have to tell you one thing…you can't ever come back."

"Ever?"

"No…never."

Leopold hadn't thought beyond the idea that he could be reunited with Kate. The notion of never being able to return and that he would never see Otis or his family again now seemed inconceivable. He would have to say goodbye forever to Otis, today and he would never be able to say goodbye to his family or Constance. And, what could be _possibly_ say to Otis? He couldn't actually say that he leaving forever.

"I need some time to think." Leopold replied; his new found happiness tempered by feelings of sadness. But, never seeing Kate again was even more inconceivable.

"Fine. Here….take this." Stuart said as he handed an empty backpack to Leopold. "Pack whatever you're bringing in here. You surely don't need to bring clothes. But…think about what you have.…..coins, jewelry, books. Worth a lot of money."

Leopold nodded in acknowledgement of what Stuart was suggesting. They walked to the front door and shook hands. Stuart voiced a few last words of encouragement and promised that he would be back in a few hours.

* * *

Leopold returned to his quarters so he could sit for a short time and try to absorb everything that had just taken place. But, within a few minutes, Otis knocked at the door.

"Come in Otis, I need to speak with you at once."

"Certainly, your Grace." Otis responded as he entered the room and looked quizzically at the strange item Leopold carried. "Please enlighten me as to whom this gentleman is."

"Stuart is….a friend." Leopold hesitated for a moment. "You will not believe why he has come. He has located Kate and wishes to bring me to her."

"This is wonderful news, your Grace." Otis looked at Leopold with a curious expression. "You do not appear happy. Why would you seem troubled by this news?"

Leopold could not tell Otis why he was troubled. He could not tell Otis that everything he would say to him from this moment on would be a lie; that he would never see him again or the child Otis would know nothing about or that he would be living in another world Otis could never imagine.

"Stuart informs me that Kate is... quite a distance and if I were to go I will be gone for…. some time. Actually….._**quite **_some time.." Leopold hated lying to Otis, but he didn't know what else to say. How could he not tell Otis that "_some_ time" meant forever.

Otis did not seem troubled by the idea of an extended trip; that was more of the norm in those days. "But you will eventually return with her? Your Uncle seems to be a changed man and will welcome you both home."

"Yes...we would return some day." Another lie. "Otis…..how do I know that this is the right path for me? So much has happened between Katherine and myself."

"What does your heart tell you, Leopold?"

"It is telling me to go to her; that I cannot live without her."

"Well then…there is your answer, Leopold. There is no instinct like that of the heart…. .it will never deceive you."

Leopold carefully and completely memorized this moment; the sound of Otis' kindly voice, the joyful glint in his eyes, the face of this gentle soul. All that Otis was, Leopold would carry in this memory for eternity.

Leopold wanted to end the conversation right at that moment, but he could no longer contain all of his news. "Otis, there is more to tell."

Leopold took a breath as he looked down and breaking his eye contact with Otis. He didn't speak and was clearly overcome with emotion.

"Your Grace?"

Leopold looked up with a smile which did not quite match the pain in his eyes. He knew Otis would never know his child and now he regretted what he was about to reveal. "Otis, there is more. I am to be a father. Kate is with child."

"This _is_ wonderful news, your Grace. But, you must be aware that this changes everything. Now you must alter your plans and return home immediately with the Duchess."

"Immediately?" Leopold questioned.

"_Certainly_. She will require specialized care. And how would you live, otherwise? I do mean no disrespect but, you will now have a family to feed and a roof to keep over their heads. In as much as you and your Uncle do not see eye to eye...he _is_ your sole means of support, Leopold."

This was not what Leopold _wanted_ to hear but it _was_ the reality of his life. He knew that he could not support his own family in_ his_ time and certainly could not do so in Kate's.

"And...just what sort of man am I, Otis? One whom cannot provide for his own family. That is a disgrace...is it not?" Leopold said, looking away from Otis.

"You cannot help the life you were born into, Leopold. It is no reflection upon your character."

"This might be true...but I can help what sort of life my family will have. I cannot be selfish."

"I do not understand what you mean." Otis replied with a puzzled expression.

"Never mind. May I have some privacy now." Leopold asked.

"Certainly, your Grace. Just ring when you need me." Otis walked toward the door. "Your Grace...you do know that everything has a way of working itself out...do you not?"

"No Otis...I have never known that." Leopold said softly as Otis left the room, closing the door behind him. Leopold sat on the edge of his bed, clutching the backpack as he looked at the picture of his son.


End file.
